L'Ecole de la vie
by Chibi-Alchemist
Summary: Un petit blond de 18 ans manipulateur et pervers entre dans une écoles pour garçon.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Le cours avait dû commencer depuis cinq minutes au moins et Ed traînait dans les couloirs. Il ne cherchait pas sa classe, le surveillant en bas lui avait très bien expliqué où elle se trouvait et il lui avait même proposé en rougissant de l'y emmener, il avait immédiatement refusé, il voulait arriver en retard. C'était son premier jour dans cette école et il comptait bien faire ne pas faire une entrée qui passerait inaperçue. Le fait que ce soit une école de garçon ne gênait en rien, même dans les écoles mixtes il avait toujours attiré les filles comme les garçons, alors il ne doutait pas de faire des ravages ici aussi. Il en était la de ses réflexions quand il entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller. Il se composa en air innocent et confus avant de se retourner. Il vit alors arriver un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année accompagné d'un mec coiffé comme un palmier, il se retint de sourire

Que faite vous à traîner dans les couloirs jeune homme.

Ed – Euh … Je crois que je me suis perdu…

Quand ils furent près de lui il vit les yeux du plus âgé se perdre dans les siens et ceux du palmier le détailler de la tête au pied avec un sourire à faire peur.

Mmh vous êtes le nouveau ? Monsieur Elric, c'est ça !

Ed - Oui

Je suis le directeur, M. Bradley et voici mon fils Envy !

E – Enchanté

Ed – Moi aussi…

B – Alors pourquoi un génie comme vous quitte t-il une prestigieuse école pour s'inscrire ici?

E – Mon père trouvait que je m'intéressais trop aux filles et pas assez aux études. De plus votre école est tout aussi prestigieuse, Monsieur.

Le directeur partit d'un rire franc et bomba le torse d'orgueil

E – Un génie ! C'est bizarre t'as pourtant pas l'air d'un intello !

Ed – Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.

E – C'en est un.

B – Oui Envy ! Un Génie ! Ses bulletins scolaires le prouvent ! Ce jeune homme a une moyenne générale de 18/20. C'est pour ça que nous avons accepté exceptionnellement son transfert en cours d'année, nous sommes sûr qu'il suivra sans aucun problème

Envy siffla, pas du tout impressionné.

B – Alors en quelle classe êtes-vous sensé être ?

Ed – En 213 avec M. Basque Gran.

E – Et ben ! Tu fais fort toi ! arriver en retard au cours de Basque Gran dès le premier jour !

B – Envy ! Ne vous inquiétez pas Edward, je vais venir avec vous expliquer la situation à votre professeur.

Ed – Merci monsieur.

Envy se poussa pour le laisser passer et en profita pour le mater de dos. Ed qui suivait le directeur tourna la tête vers Envy suça son majeur et lui fit un doigt d'honneur accompagné d'un grand sourire sous le regard choqué d'Envy qui ne s'était pas attendu à celle-là.

E – Quel faux derche ! On verra bien qui mettra un doigt à qui !

Il avait parlé à voix basse en regardant le petit blond s'éloigner, il était quand même hyper sexy le petit nouveau !

Quand ils arrivèrent salle 213 Bradley frappa à la porte et entra suivi de prés par Ed. Il le présenta au professeur et dit qu'il l'avait retenu dans son bureau pour des raisons administratives.

Ed sourit, le directeur se plier déjà en 4 pour lui épargner les problèmes.

Il parcourut la classe des yeux et remarqua que tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui. Certains élèves le détaillant avec admiration, d'autres restant bouche bée.

BG - Monsieur Elric vous pouvez aller vous asseoir au fond près de la fenêtre à côté de Monsieur Mustang.

Il trouva tout de suite Mustang qui avait levé la main pour se désigner avec le sourire de quelqu'un qui vient de gagner au loto. Il leva les yeux au ciel et alla s'asseoir.

Alors comment trouvez vous le début ?


	2. Chapter 2

Une fois assis Ed pris un air concentré et commença à griffonner sur sa feuille relevant la tête de temps en temps pour regarder le prof.

R - Comment ça se fait que t'arrives ici en cours d'année

Ed – C'est parce que je suis un « génie » il paraît.

R - Tu sais, dans quelle chambre tu vas dormir ?

Ed – La 120, pourquoi ?

R – Ah ! alors tu vas partager ta chambre avec Maes tu vas voir, il est sympa !

Ed daigna enfin regarder son interlocuteur.

Ed – Alors je vais pas être avec toi, Mustang ! Quel dommage !! (ton sarcastique)

R – Appelles moi Roy ! Et toi c'est comment ?

Ed – Edward !

La fin du cours sonna et Ed commença à ranger ses affaires.

R – Attends, j'ai pas bien suivi le cours tu peux me prêter tes notes, ste plais ?

Ed – Hein euh … Non !

Trop tard Roy les lui avait déjà arrachées des mains. Ed se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main. 'grillé'.

R – Et mais c'est Envy ! tu l'as trop bien fait ! Tu le connais d'où ? T'as flashé sur ce type ?!

Ed – Oui c'est bien lui, Merci ! Je l'ai croisé dans le couloir avec son père tout à l'heur. Non j'ai pas flashé sur ce crétin !

R - Tu me rassures, c'est le mec le plus populaire de l'école, beaucoup de mecs voudraient être avec lui, mais il est malsain.

Ed - Ah bon ! comment ça ? 'Non je suis pas une commère'

R – Y a des histoires bizarre qui court sur lui, on dit qu'il aime voir les gens souffrir et se faire humilier, un conseil évite le au max !

Au fait comment tu fais pour apprendre tes cours si tu prends pas de notes ??

Ed - J'ai une bonne mémoire, je retiens tout très vite, un peu comme Envy je l'ai dessiné de mémoire tu vois ?

R – Ouais et pourquoi tu l'as dessiné au fait ?

Ed – A cause de sa coupe de cheveux !

Roy éclata soudain de rire et Ed compris qu'il était rassuré.

Ed – Pourquoi tu rigoles c'est vrai ! Sa coiffure défie les lois de la physique ! (air naïf)

R – J'ai faim, allons manger ! (entre deux éclats de rire)

Arrivés au réfectoire, ils se servirent et allèrent s'installer face à face à une table. Ils discutaient de tout et surtout et rien quand ils furent interrompus.

E – Te voilà enfin ptit génie ! On va passer l'après-midi ensemble ! je dois te faire visiter le campus. Ordre du directeur…

Ed est pas encore trop manipulateur ni pervers là, mais faut que je place l'histoire et lui il attend de voir un peu comment ça se passe ! Donc un peu de patience ça va venir !

Quand aux coupleS… Je vous les dirais pas, pas la peine de demander

Mais il va sans doute y avoir un triangle, à un moment ou à un autre.

Envy X Mustang ? Mmh… Je pense pas ça a l'air mal parti ou alors juste une scène si vous insistez mais le héro de cette histoire est Ed donc ça tournera surtout autour de lui.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !


	3. Chapter 3

E – Te voilà enfin ptit génie ! On va passer l'après-midi ensemble ! je dois te faire visiter le campus. Ordre du directeur…

Edward retint à grand peine un :'Et le petit Envy obéis toujours à son paternel ?'. Il voulait le ménager, il lui serait peut-être utile plus tard. Il fit donc un sourire et dit :

Ed – Je t'en pris, Envy, prend place, le temps qu'on est fini de manger.

Envy s'assit avec une grimace avec une grimace indignée, 'D'ou ce petit con se permettait de l'autorisé à s'asseoir !'

R – Salut Envy, ça va ? demande Roy avec un sourire crispé

E – Ouais ! T'es qui ?

R – Roy Mustang.

E – Mustang comme les chevaux ! se moqua-t-il.

Ed – Non comme les caisses de sport, Idiot de palmier! Ed se mordit la langue, la réplique était sortit sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour la retenir.

Les yeux d'Envy se plissèrent sous l'insulte 'ça! ça aller se payer'. Roy quant à lui était à la fois choqué qu'Ed ait répondu comme ça à Envy, il l'avait pourtant prévenu, et ravi que le petit blond l'ait défendu. Ed, lui, cherchait comment réparer sa bourde et sauver l'honneur d'Envy.

E – Alors tu te grouilles, j'ai pas que ça à foutre moi !

Ed fini son plateau en vitesse et se leva pour le débarrasser.

R – Laisse c'est bon, je le ferais. Proposa gentiment Roy.

Ed – Merci ! Répondit simplement Ed avec un grand sourire.

Il suivit Envy hors du bâtiment.

E – Viens ! je vais te montrer une vue d'ensemble pour commencer.

Ed - Euh… Envy !

Envy se retourna et vit le petit blond la tête baissée se triturant les mains, il sourit intérieurement.

E - Quoi ?

Ed - Désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'aurais pas dû. Je t'insulte et toi tu me fait gentiment visiter le campus …

E – Il te plait ce Mustang !

Ed – Hein ! Quoi ! Non ! répondit Ed avec un regard innocent

C'est juste qu'il a été sympa avec moi alors …

E – Ok, c'est pas grave ! mais recommence pas !

Ed – Promis !

Envy emmena Ed sur le toit du plus haut bâtiment et lui montra de loin où tout se trouvait, lui expliquant quelques détails sur la vie dans l'école au passage.

E – Tiens regarde par là c'est l'infirmerie, elle est dirigée par le Docteur Uméda, c'est un éminent médecin !

Ed – Qu'est ce qu'il fou là à soigné les bobos de petits cons comme nous alors !

E – Le poste est reposant et bien payé en plus il est complètement gay, alors l'environnement doit lui plaire !

Ed se mit à rire, de bon cœur pour une fois.

Ils partirent ensuite voir les infrastructures de plus près, dabort les bâtiments scolaires divisés en deux partis, littéraire et scientifique. Puis ils passèrent devant les dortoirs. Enfin ils arrivèrent au stade, Envy lui montra les différents équipements sportifs, de la piscine à la piste de course en passant par le dojo et la salle de muscu. Enfin ils décidèrent de retourner de retourner tranquillement aux dortoir par le parc le chemin était plus long mais aussi plus agréable. Tout au long de leur visite Ed remarqua que tout le monde saluait Envy, il était vraiment hyper populaire !

E - Pourquoi t'as quitté ton ancien lycée en réalité en fait !

Ed – Je me suis fait surprendre dans une position embarrassante avec la fille du proviseur adjoint, mon père à passer un accort avec le directeur pour que je parte de mon plein gré et que j'évite l'acharnement du père à condition que j'aille dans une école pour garçon. Mon père est un grand ami du directeur, j'ai eu de la chance !

E – T'as de frères et soeurs ?

Ed – Un petit frère et toi ?

E – Non je suis fils unique !

Ed – Alors je vais devoir me contenter de toi pour me faire virer !

Envy eut un sourire en coin. Ils avancèrent encore de quelques mètres quand Ed s'arrêta.

Ed – C'est quoi ici !

Envy eut un sourire mauvais.

E - C'est l'ancien théâtre plus personne n'y va maintenant mais c'est un très beau bâtiment !

Tu veux le visiter ?


	4. Chapter 4

E - C'est l'ancien théâtre plus personne n'y va maintenant mais c'est un très beau bâtiment !

…Tu veux le visiter ?

Ed – Mmh, non… Si c'est à l'abandon, c'est peut-être dangereux. Et puis ça doit être fermé de toute façon…

E – Non c'est pas dangereux c'est juste qu'on l'utilise plus, trop isolé, et pour ce qui est d'entrer aucun problème ! J'ai la clef !

Ed - Pourquoi tu te promènes avec ça ?

E – Parce que j'y viens quand j'ai besoin d'un peu d'intimité, j'adore cet endroit. Allez, on y va !

Envy attrapa Ed par la manche et l'emmena devant la porte. Il sortit une grosse clef de sa poche et ouvrit le vieux théâtre. Ils entrèrent et Ed regarda la pièce ébahie.

Ed - C'est pas abandonné tu vois, y a même pas de poussière ! dit Ed en passant son doigt sur un meuble avant de le présenter à Envy comme une évidence.

E – C'est parce que c'est encore entretenu, ce serait dommage de laisser un bâtiment comme ça se dégrader.

Envy se colla au dos du blond en passant ses mains sur son torse. Ed ne bougea pas pour autant.

E – Maintenant il est temps de te faire pardonner pour tout à l'heure.

Il commença à lécher le cou du blond s'attendant à une réaction de plaisir ou de rejet, mais le blond se contenta de bailler.

Ed – Mmmh, Je m'ennuie. 'Va falloir la jouer fine, sur ce coup là'

E – Comment ça ?!

Ed – Franchement ça manque d'originalité tout ça ! tu m'emmènes dans un coin tranquille pour abuser de moi. Tout ça parce que ton pauvre petit orgueil à été blessé. Maintenant t'espère que je te supplie d'arrêter, mais ça n'arrivera pas. Désolé mais c'est vraiment nul comme plan ! T'auras jamais le dessus sur moi !

E – Ah oui ! tu crois ça !

Il força Ed à se retourner et lui mis à coup de poing dans le ventre qui fit se plier le blond en deux. Enfin il sortit un couteau de sa poche qu'il lui mit sous la gorge.

E – Mets toi à genoux.

Ed s'exécuta avec un regard noir, et comprenant ce que le brun voulait commença à détacher sa ceinture et à défaire son jeans qui tomba aux pieds d'un Envy souriant. 'Surtout ne pas agir en victime, reprendre la situation en main. Ok j'ai été con de le provoquer, mais bon…'

Il fit ensuite glissait son boxer, et avala sa salive, avant d'approcher ses lèvres du sexe de son agresseur. Il commença à en lécher le bout, tout en guettant les réactions sur le visage de son aîné, qui l'observait lui aussi. Quand il vit Envy fermer les yeux sous le coup de plaisir, il lui tordit le bras et le fit lâcher son arme. Envy allait répliquer quand il sentit son sexe s'enfonçait un peu plus dans la bouche de l'autre et s'abandonna à nouveau au plaisir. 'Après tout ça n'a pas d'importance du moment qu'il continue, il m'a même pas fait mal'.

Quand Ed vit Envy rejeter la tête en arrière, il attrapa ses deux poignets et les glissa doucement derrière son dos avant de les entraver avec un lien de serrage (sorte de bracelet en plastique qu'on peut serrer mais pas desserrer pour l'enlever il faut le couper) Et de se relever pour rendre son coup de poing à Envy. Envy ne se rendit compte de la situation que quand il reçut le coup qui le mis à genou à son tour. Ed ramassa alors le couteau qu'il mit entre les mains d'Envy.

E – Et tu fous quoi !

Ed – Je sauve mon cul ! Le temps que tu réussisses à couper ton lien je serai déjà loin. Ça te permettra de cogiter sur ta connerie !

E – Déconne pas ! remontes moi au moins mon jeans !

Ed – Non pas moyen !

Il se dirigea vers la sortie.

Ed – Au fait tu croyais vraiment qu'un un mec comme toi, qui n'a été accepté ici que parce que son père est le directeur, pourrait avoir le dessus sur moi ! c'est pathétique !

Il sortit du théâtre et se dirigea vers le dortoir laissant Envy se débrouiller avec ses liens. 'Heureusement que j'avais décidé de le ménager ! Bas c'est pas grave, il a eu ce qu'il mérite. Et puis il ira pas s'en vanter de celle-là…'

OOooOOOooOO

Ed – Envy : 1- 0

Alors comment avez-vous trouver ce chapitre ?


	5. Chapter 5

La première chose qu'il fit en arrivant dans sa chambre fut de chercher sa brosse à dents dans sa trousse de toilette, non pas qu'il fût dégoûté par son acte, mais il ne tenait pas à garder le goût d'Envy dans la bouche plus longtemps. Quand il eut fini de se désinfecter la bouche, il décida de prendre un bon bain pour se délasser. Il laissa couler l'eau pendant qu'il allait chercher une serviette et de quoi se changer dans la chambre et commença à se déshabiller. Il allait se plonger dans l'eau délicieusement chaude quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce.

- Maes t'es là ?

L'homme ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et resta bouche bée en voyant Ed debout dans la baignoire. Ed soupira en voyant le grand blond détaillé tout son corps en rougissant.

Ed – T'as le choix : soit tu me rejoins, soit tu te barre !

Le plus grand sembla hésiter un instant, bien que plus porté vers les filles, la proposition était… très tentante.

Ed – DEGAGE !

L'autre sursauta et se précipita hors de la pièce en bégayant un désolé confus.

Ed pu enfin s'enfoncer dans l'eau chaude dans un soupir, c'était son premier jour et il se faisait déjà harceler sexuellement de tous les cotés. Ces types étaient vraiment en manque !

Il s'endormit sur cette pensée. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir doucement pour laisser entrer un grand brun, l'homme le regarda un instant et sourit en écartant une mèche de cheveux blonds de son visage d'ange et ressortit sans un bruit. Il se réveilla une heure plus tard, sortit de son bain d'eau maintenant froide et se rhabilla.

Il alla se chercher un paquet de biscuits au chocolat dans le distributeur du couloir et retourna dans sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires.

Quand il voulut faire son lit, il remarqua avec horreur que son colloc avait prit celui du bas. 'Hors de question que je dorme en haut'. Il refit donc le lit de ce Maes en haut et fit le sien en bas avant de se coucher et de s'endormir comme une masse.

Quand le fameux Maes rentra à son tour dans la chambre, il remarqua tout de suite la petite forme allonger dans son lit, il s'approcha pour observer le visage du jeune homme endormit. 'Tiens un cadeau de la providence. Je dois rêver.' Puis il remarqua qu'il ne dormait pas dans ses draps, il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas trompé de chambre, quand il vit que ses draps avaient été mit dans le lit du haut. 'Il manque pas d'air quand même'. Il pensa un instant le réveiller, mais en se penchant sur le blond, il n'osa pas. Attendri il lui fit un bisou sur la joue et dériva vite vers les lèvres entrouvertes du blondinet, il l'embrassa quelques seconde avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et de se relever brutalement pour aller se coucher dans le lit du haut.

Il se retourna une bonne vingtaine de fois dans son lit, en pensant rejoindre le garçon endormit juste en dessous de lui, avant de finir par s'endormir à son tour en se disant :C'est de la torture !'

* * *

OOOoooOOO

Je précise que j'ai écrit le début de cette fic il y a bientôt un an donc je remanie un peu certain chapitre, mais le plus gros est déjà écrit donc je publierais en fonction de vos reviews


	6. Chapter 6

Lorsque son réveil sonna Maes se leva et observa le blondinet s'étirer comme un chat.

M – Alors bien dormi !

Ed – Mmh, tu dois être Maes. Oui pas mal et toi ? sourit le blondinet

M – Oui, mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à retrouver mon lit, aurais-tu une explication par hasard ? Demanda Maes l'air de rien.

Ed à présent assit en tailleur, baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il s'était attendu cette question, mais c'était toujours dur d'avouer sa faiblesse, sa seule faiblesse. Maes mis un doigt sous son menton et le força à relever la tête. En croisant son regard Ed su qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, il voyait bien dans son regard que le brun le désirait, mais c'était différent, il ne voulait pas le posséder comme les autres…

M – Alors …

Ed – J'ai peur du vide. Je veux dire, je peux monter sur une échelle ou faire de l'escalade, mais je pourrais jamais assez me détendre pour dormir dans un lit en hauteur. Débita précipitamment Ed

M – Ok, si c'est ça… Ya pas de problème ! Allez vas t'habiller en vitesse euh…

Ed – Edward.

M – Vas t'habiller Edo, faut qu'on aille manger.

Ed fila à la salle de bain se lava et s'habilla en vitesse, avant de rejoindre Maes. Arrivés au réfectoire, ils retrouvèrent Roy et le grand blond de la veille.

M – Roy, Jean voici Edo

R – On se connaît déjà.

Jean rougi et regarda ailleurs, visiblement gêné.

Ed – Oui, Roy est en cours avec moi et j'ai croisé Jean hier soir.

M – Ah ! Ok !

R – T'as quoi comme cours Ed ?

Ed – Là je vais avoir sciences. Et toi ?

R – Pareil, on a pas mal de cours en commun à ce que je vois, c'est cool.

J – Moi aussi je suis avec vous.

Ed lui fit un sourire encourageant.

R – Ouais tu vas rencontrer Fuery aussi, on va pouvoir voir lequel de vous deux et le plus intelligent.

Ed eut un sourire en coin.

R – Tu devrais pas sous-estimer Fuery c'est un travailleur acharné contrairement à toi.

Ed – S'il travail, c'est que c'est pas un génie, j'ai pas de soucie à me faire, crois moi !

R – Au fait comment ça c'est passer avec Envy hier ?

Ed – Bien en ce qui me concerne, pour lui…

M – Pour lui quoi ! s'exclame Maes.

Ed – Il m'a cherché, j'allais pas me laisser faire non plus, maintenant qu'il sais qu'il a affaire à plus fort que lui il va se calmé… On devrait aller en cours non ?

oooOOOooo

Oui je sais que mes chapitres sont courts c'est fait exprès enfin presque !


	7. Chapter 7

Arrivé en la salle de cours Ed s'installa entre Jean et Roy et sortit quelques feuilles et un stylo. Jean lui passa un bout de papier qu'il lut en essayant de le cacher à un Roy décidément trop curieux à son goût : « Encore désolé pour hier ». Ed griffonna un : « Pas grave c'est déjà oublié » avant de rendre son papier à Jean avec un petit sourire. Il remarqua que le visage de Jean c'était détendu en lisant sa réponse.

- Monsieur Elric où est votre livre ? l'interpella le proffeseur

Ed – Je n'en ai pas encore Monsieur.

- Mmh, comme vous êtes arrivé hier je vous excuse, mais tachez de l'avoir au prochain cours en attendant suivez avec Monsieur Mustang.

Ed – Merci. Répondit Ed avec un sourire franchement faux cul.

Roy mis son livre au milieu et en profita pour se rapprocher d'Edward. Le cours se passa normalement jusqu'au moment où le professeur fit passer une boîte avec des bouts de papier à l'intérieur en demandant à ce que chacun en prenne un. Ed tira le sien et le déplia pour découvrir les mots : « Crise d'appendicite ».

Sur chacun de vos papiers est écrit le nom d'une maladie, vous devrez me faire un dossier d'au moins cinq dessus avant les prochaines vacances. Maintenant je vais relever vos noms et inscrire à côté le nom de votre maladie, pour éviter toute tricherie. Vous avez du temps devant vous alors inutile de vous préciser que j'attends de vous un travail très soigné.

La fin du cours sonna et les élèves sortirent.

R- Je crois que pour le coup tu vas devoir bosser.

Ed – Ouais galère ! Je vais pas pouvoir faire autrement ce coup-ci, on dirait sourit Ed 'A moins bien sûr que je trouve un moyen de rendre ça plus drôle.' Faut que j'aille aux toilettes

R – Ok on se rejoint plus tard

Quand Ed entra dans les toilettes il se fit propulser contre les lavabos avant de sentir quelqu'un se coller contre son dos. Il reconnu Envy dans le reflet du miroir. Envy lui susurra alors à l'oreille :

E – J'ai bien retenu la leçon, la prochaine fois je t'attache et je te démonte tellement fort que t'aura besoin de point de suture. Cracha Envy dans son dos

Ed répondit d'une voix sensuelle – Ok alors préviens-moi quand tu compte le faire, que je prenne ma caméra pour immortaliser ta seconde humiliation, ce serait dommage de pas en faire profiter tout le monde ce coup-ci !

E – Mais voyons mon chéri c'est ton humiliation que je vais filmer. J'ai hâte de t'entendre me supplier entre tes sanglots et tes cris de douleur .répondit Le brun sur le même ton.

Sur ces mots Envy fit pencher la tête du blond sur le coté pour lui faire un magnifique suçon. En même temps il fit glisser une chaîne autour de son cou qu'il referma avec un cadenas.

E – Tu vois ça, ça prouve que tu es à moi! Tous ici connaissent sa signification. T'auras pas de problème avec les autres tant que tu la porteras, après… hum, je garantis rien…Mais ça me permettra de te garder pur en attendant. Tu vois bientôt tout le monde saura que t'es ma propriété. Déclara-t-il froidement

Ed – Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je suis pur !

Envy ricana et quitta les toilettes.

oooOOOooo

Ed – Envy :1-1

L'idée du collier de chien, je l'ai eue en écrivant ce chapitre.

Je me suis dit que ça vous plairez que je torture un peu ce pauvre Ed. (Après tout c'est vous qui m'avez demandé lui donner une leçon.) Si je vais trop loin dîtes-le moi quand même !

A bientôt pour la suite !


	8. Chapter 8

Une fois Envy sorti Ed essaya d'enlever sa chaîne par tous les moyens, mais rien faire, ça ne servait à rien sauf à se faire du mal. Il prit donc son téléphone et appela Maes lui demandant de le rejoindre avec une écharpe, un foulard ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui l'aide à cacher son cou.

Maes entra dans les toilettes quelques minutes plus tard, il s'inquiéta en voyant le blond assit par terre la tête baissée ne bougeant pas.

M – Ca va Edo ?

Ed – Oui, oui ça va !'je suis mort de honte.' j'ai juste un petit problème !

Il se releva et montra son collier à Maes qui blêmit.

M – Ca, c'est pas ce que j'appel un PETIT problème !! T'es même grave dans la merde !

T'as que 2 solutions soit tu vas immédiatement voir Envy et tu le supplie pour qu'il te l'enlèves avant qu'on te vois avec mais t'as intérêt à être convaincant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Soit tu le garde et tu te plies à toutes ses volontés en suppliant de jamais te l'enlever parce que si du jour au lendemain tu l'as plus tu seras plus la p*te d'Envy seulement mais de toute l'école.

Ed – C'est inacceptable ! Ya une troisième solution on trouve une paire de tenailles et on la coupe !

M – Envy va pas être content ! Ça il va te le faire payer chère !

Ed – Rien à foutre ! À 1 contre 1 je peux lutter contre lui mais pas si toute l'école m'attend au tournant… En plus je l'ai un peu vexée la dernière fois alors même si j'allais le supplier maintenant il m'enlèverais pas cette chose. Il veut me briser mentalement et c'est le truc parfait pour que je sois dépendant de lui et que je devienne son esclave, Il n'arrêtera pas de me menacer de l'enlever et ainsi de me livrer aux autres si je lui obéis pas, c'est le meilleur moyen de briser quelqu'un, lui faire peur ! Crois- moi j'en connais un rayon, la souffrance physique je peux gérer. Mais si je garde ce truc il passera son temps à me menacer et je pourrais plus me défendre, faut qu'on trouve une tenaille.

M – Allons voir le professeur Armstrong, on trouvera un moyen.

Ed mit le foulard que lui avait apporté Maes autour de son cou et ils partirent en direction du gymnase.

Quand ils trouvèrent Armstrong Ed lui montra son problème et lui demanda de l'aider à s'en débarrasser.

A – Ne vous inquiétez pas mon garçon couper les chaînes de l'esclavage autour du cou des jeunes garçons est un talent qui se transmet de génération en génération chez les Armstrong.

Ed malgré sa situation eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de pouffer de rire. Ils suivirent le prof dans son bureau. Ils s'assirent tandis que Armstrong alla cherche sa tenaille dans un placard. Ed déglutit quand il approcha l'outil rouillé de sa gorge. En 1 minute se fût fini il été à nouveau libre.

Il respira un grand coup, c'était son deuxième jour et il était déjà dans une situation pas possible, il avait échappé au pire pour l'instant, mais il n'allait pas s'ennuyer lors de son passage dans cette école.

OOOoooOOO

Vous y avez cru hein ?

Bisous à la prochaine.


	9. Chapter 9

Le lendemain Ed se leva avec sa douceur habituel c'est à dire pas vraiment discrètement.

M – Ed, Qu'est ce que tu fou ! Bordel, on est samedi, ya pas cours !

Ed - Je sais tout ça …soupira le dit Ed d'un air peu concerné

M – Alors va te recoucher et si t'arrive pas à dormir je viendrai te lire une histoire, mais arrête de faire du bruit.

Ed – J'ai rien contre l'idée, mais une autre fois, là j'ai un truc à faire (sourire sadique).

Et pour cause, il y avait penser toute la nuit, il avait retournait le problème dans tous les sens, et il avait fini par trouver une solution à son plus gros problème : Eviter de passer ses week-end à la bibliothèque pour faire ce satané dossier de bio sur la crise d'appendicite. ( Non son plus gros problème c'est pas Envy…) Mais il fallait qu'il y aille maintenant pour passer au plan B en cas d'échec. Le plan B étant la bibliothèque il allait tout faire pour que ça marche. Le mieux dans cette histoire, c'est que si ça marche, il aurait le week-end pour taper son dossier et grillerait tout le monde pour le rendre. A lui les honneurs et la liberté, pendant que ses camarades de classe trimeront comme des malades.

Il sortit du dortoir et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Le docteur Uméda le fit entrer, le gamin n'avait pas l'air malade, mais comme on était samedi aujourd'hui il ne voulait pas simplement sécher un cours, il décida donc de l'examiner d'autant plus qu'il était très mignon avec son petit côté espiègle. Décidément ça l'intriguait, d'habitude l'infirmerie était vide ce jour de la semaine, les élèves se remettaient miraculeusement de tous leurs maux arrivé le vendredi soir. Ed se dirigea vers la table d'examen en se tenant le ventre. Le docteur l'aida a s'y installer avec un sourire en coin.

U – Alors pourquoi es-tu ici?

Ed – Ca se voit pas ! je me suis cassé la jambe !

U – 'Insolent en plus de mieux en mieux' Où as tu mal exactement ?

Ed releva son t-shirt et désigna un endroit précis sur son ventre.

Ed – Juste ici.

U – 'L'appendicite ?!' Tu es sûr !

Ed – Plutôt oui je vous dis que j'ai mal !

'Ok tu veux jouer, jouons !' Le docteur appuya deux doigts sur l'endroit indiqué. 'Il a la peau douce !' Le blond se contorsionna et émit un gémissement plaintif sous l'effet d'une douleur imaginaire et une larme coula le long de sa joue. ' Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que c'est du grand art. Il mime très bien la douleur même s'il en fait un peu trop, il arrive même à être terriblement beau.' Le docteur relâcha la pression et le visage d'Ed se détendit.

U – Tu fait un crise d'appendicite,il va falloir t'opérer .

Ed – Vous, vous êtes sûr ! (regard apeuré)

U – Oui ! 'Fou toi de ma gueule t'as raison ! Qu'as-tu deriérre la tête ?)

Par la suite Ed mitrailla le docteur de question auxquelles il répondit patiemment.

U – Bon je vais devoir appeler une ambulance pour t'emmener à l'hôpital.

Ed – Pas le peine je vais déjà beaucoup mieux, vous êtes vraiment pas doué comme docteur, ça m'étonne pas que vous soyez médecin scolaire.

Sur ces mots, il partit en courant de l'infirmerie et retourna au dortoir. Parfait ! Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin.

De son côté, le docteur regarda la porte par laquelle il s'était enfui pensivement, il fallait qu'il retrouve ce gamin arrogant pour savoir la raison de cette supercherie, il sourit, il allait enfin y avoir un peu d'animation dans cette école.

OOOoooOOO

Le docteur Uméda est un personnage du manga « parmi eux » il est grand cheveux châtain, yeux noisette et il est très beau.

À bientôt pour la suite…


	10. Chapter 10

Une fois rentré au dortoir Ed commença à taper son devoir sur son potable. Il n'eut aucun mal à reprendre mot pour mots les explications du docteur vu qu'il avait enregistré leur conversation. Il soupira, il avait failli foirer son plan en le changeant à la dernière seconde, mais il n'avait pas pus s'empêcher de le provoquer. Au départ il devait juste l'interroger avec un air inquiet en prétextant que son frère allait se faire opérer, mais encore une fois il avait fait du zèle et il était sûr que le docteur l'avait cramé, mais peu importe, il avait joué le jeu et lundi il allait pouvoir rendre son devoir.

Il mettait la touche finale au dossier quand Maes rentra.

M – Tiens t'es rentré ? Tu bosse déjà ??

Ed – Oui je viens de finir, je suis libre pour le week-end !

M – Ca te tente une partie de tennis alors ?

Ed – Oui mais avant je voudrais manger un truc.

Maes lui tendit un café et un croissant

M – Faudrait revoir l'ordre de tes priorités un de ces jours. Bosser le ventre vide c'est pas recommandé .

Ed – J'ai mes méthodes ! et puis t'inquiet je rentre de l'infirmerie et je suis en pleine forme !

M – Pourquoi t'es aller à l'infirmerie ?

Ed répondit par un sourire énigmatique et satisfait qui fit froid dans le dos de Maes.

Ed mangeait tout en marchant vers le cours de tennis et en discutant, ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'ils étaient observés.

La partie fut difficile, mais Ed fit, une fois n'est pas coutume, preuve de fair-play en acceptant sa défaite.

Ils se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires quand un camarade de classe de Maes lui demanda de jouer contre lui, Ed alla donc seul se changer.

Il enlevait son t-shirt quand une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien le fit sursauter.

E – Qu'as tu fait de mon petit cadeau ?

Ed suspendit son geste.

E – Je t'en pris continue, ça m'évitera d'être obligé de déchirer tes vêtements. Alors la réponse à ma question ?

Ed – Il s'est accidentellement retrouvé entre une paire de tenaille, et n'a hélas pas résisté au choc…

E – Je vois…Je devrais peut-être t'offrir quelque chose que tu ne casseras pas… Comme marqué ton jolie petit cul au fer rouge qu'en penses-tu … déclara suavement Envy.

Ed blêmi et Envy sourit méchamment . Ils savaient tous les deux que le blond n'était pas de taille à lutter, s'il avait réussi à l'avoir dans le théâtre, c'est uniquement grâce à la surprise.

Ed – Je doute vraiment d'apprécier ce genre de traitement.

E – Peut être, je dis bien peut-être, que si tu es très gentil avec moi et que je suis satisfait de toi, je t'épargnerai ça. En même temps je suis sûr d'apprécier encore plus ton cul si mes initiales sont marquées dessus, alors t'as intérêt à te donner à fond.

oooOOOOooo

Et oui ! Ed est de nouveau dans la merde…

J'espère que la fic vous plais toujours ?

A bientôt


	11. Chapter 11

E – Peut être, je dis bien peut-être, que si tu es très gentil avec moi et que je suis satisfait de toi, je t'épargnerai ça. En même temps je suis sûr d'apprécier encore plus ton cul si mes initiales sont marquées dessus, alors t'as intérêt à te donner à fond…

Ed baissa les yeux.

Ed – Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

E – Pile la réponse que j'espérais ! Fou toi à poils.

Ed s'exécuta. Et quand il fut nu Envy siffla.

E – Wahou, t'es encore mieux que je l'imaginait je vais bien m'amuser avec toi…

Envy poussa Ed contre le mur, le força à se retourner et lui fit écarter les jambes. Il caressa les cuisses du blond avant de remonter ses mains vers ses fesses qu'il écarta sans douceur. Le blond tremblait d'appréhension.

E – T'en fais pas je vais te prendre aujourd'hui… Tes cris alerteraient les gens et j'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller doucement avec toi. Tu mérites une bonne leçon, tu crois pas ?

Ed – ( …)

E – Répond ! Tu mérites une bonne leçon non ?

Envy léchait à présent le cou du blond ce qui le fit grimacer, il n'avait jamais était aussi humilié mais inutile de provoquer plus Envy.

Ed– Ou… Oui, sans doute.

E – Bien ! je m'attendais à t'entendre me supplier mais tu es déjà moins arrogant, ya du progrès !

'Te supplier, c'est ça ! Plutôt creuver la bouche ouverte !'

E – Bon passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant.

Envy fit pénétrer un doigt dans l'anus d'Ed qui hoqueta de douleur.

E – Mmh, tu es si étroit, ça sera vraiment un délice de te baiser.

Ed grimaçait de douleur en sentant le doigt d'Envy allait et venir en lui.

E – Tu vois ce que te fait un simple doigt, alors imagine ce que ça te fera quand ce sera ma queue…

Sur ces doux mots susurrés à l'oreille du blond Envy se détacha de lui le laissant s'écrouler par terre avant de partir. Quelques minutes plus tard Ed sortit à son tour des vestiaires et retourna au dortoir sans attendre Maes.

Quand Maes rentra à son tour au dortoir, il retrouva un Ed allonger sur son lit très pâle. Il se pencha sur lui et posa une main sur son front.

M – Ca va Ed ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Ed – Rien j'ai croisé Envy dans les vestiaires…

M – Et ça va t'as rien ? il t'as fait du mal ?

Ed – Non ça va, juste un peu de bluff. Répondit Ed en souriant faiblement

Maes poussa un soupir rassuré.

Ed – Dis Maes est ce que je te plais ? Physiquement je veux dire …

M – Oui, tu es très beau. Pourquoi ?

Pour toute réponse Ed se redressa légèrement, embrassa Maes en l'attirant sur lui. Maes agréablement surprit se laissa faire en passant ses mains sous le t-shirt du blond. Ed rompit doucement le baisé et regarda le brun dans les yeux en lui disant doucement :

Ed – Alors sois doux s'il te plaît.

OOOoooOOO

Voilà pour la suite va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre !!!


	12. Chapter 12

Ed – Alors sois doux s'il te plaît.

M – Ed, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? chuchota la voix rauque du brun

Ed – Bien sûr, je te le propose…

Maes se redressa sur ses genoux.

M – Non je veux dire. Tu en as vraiment envie ?

Ed se redressa à son tour et entreprit de déboutonner le jeans du brun.

Ed – Qui s'en soucie… Aller prend moi, te fais pas prier t'en meurt d'envie.

Maes retira les mains du blond de son jeans et le repoussa violement sur le lit.

M – Moi je m'en soucies et toi aussi tu devrais !

Ed éclata de rire. Un rire presque méchant.

M – Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Ed – Pour couper l'herbe sous le pied à Envy ça me paraît évident ! Et pour éviter d'avoir trop mal aussi…

M – Alors je suis la bonne poire de ton jeu c'est ça ?

Ed – Ecoute Maes, n'importe qui ferait l'affaire, mais c'est toi que j'ai choisi, alors profites-en ! ragea le blond

Ed reçue un gifle monumentale.

M – N'importe qui hein ! Alors tu devrais aller voir cet ivrogne de gardien de nuit qui pue la sueur, il sera ravi de te satisfaire et je suis sûr qu'Envy ne voudra jamais passé après lui !

Maes se releva et se dirigea vers la porte.

M – Je vais parler à Envy.

Il partit en claquant la porte.

Ed – Merde ! J'y suis aller trop fort avec lui, je suis vraiment trop con parfois ! soupira t'il en se laissant retomber sur le lit.

Ed passa le reste de la journée dans le parc. Quand il rentra le soir au dortoir Maes n'était pas rentré, il l'attendit une bonne partie de la nuit avant de tomber d'épuisement, il voulait s'excuser.

Le lendemain matin, il cligna des yeux en entendant Maes rentré.

Ed – Maes, excuses moi. Je suis un crétin ! s'excusa-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée

Maes sourit, vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et li caressa pensivement les cheveux.

M – C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais on va dire que t'as paniqué, Envy peux être flippant parfois…Mais c'est bon, il t'ennuiera plus, j'ai fait le nécessaire. Mais tu dois rester vierge, il veut toujours être le premier, si tu le faisais avec un autre avant lui je pourrais rien faire pour toi cette fois.

Ed – Comment t'as réussi à convaincre cet idiot congénital.

M – C'est mon cousin, je sais plein de truc sur lui. Et je lui dis que parti comme vous l'étiez il finirai par tenter de te tuer et que tu le laisserai faire juste pour qu'il fasse à son tour la pute en taule.

Ed – Merci…

M 'Me remercie pas si vite, j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.' Pensa le brun mais il fit un sourire rassurant au blond à la place

Ed – Au fait Maes, pourquoi tout le monde obéit à Envy ?

M – Parce qu'il décide de qui dort avec qui dans le dortoir, alors il a le pouvoir absolu.

Ed – Sauf sur toi…

M – Et sur toi ! Tu te laisses pas intimider facilement …

Ed – T'étais où cette nuit ?

M – Je t'ai manqué ? demanda Maes avec un sourire espiègle.

Ed – je me suis inquiété

M – J'avais besoin de me détendre un peu, t'inquiet pas t'es pardonné.

Maes embrassa Ed sur le front puis se releva et se mit en boxer pour rejoindre son propre lit.

Ed – Attend, Maes tu veux pas dormir avec moi ? En tout bien, tout honneur.

Maes sourit, le rejoignit dans son lit et le prit dans ses bras avant de s'endormir.

OOOoooOOO

Mais qu'a réellement fait Maes ?

Est il réellement celui qu'il prétend être ?

La suite, au prochain épisode…


	13. Chapter 13

_Un second chapitre aujourd'hui pour vous remercier de vos reviews, et parce que je suis de bonne humeur, et puis parce que j'ai renoncer à réécrire les chapitres donc ça va plus vite._

OOOoooOOO

_Lundi matin cours de sciences :_

À la fin du cours Ed se le va et alla remettre son dossier au prof, il fut vite rejoint par un petit brun à lunette et à l'air particulièrement chétif. Le prof leur sourit.

- Fuery je vous félicite, je suis certain que votre devoir sera aussi bon que d'habitude…Quant à vous Monsieur Elric, je suis agréablement surpris, mais j'attendrais de lire votre devoir pour vous féliciter.

Ed – Vous avez parfaitement raison, Monsieur.

Ed ne remarqua pas le regard de pure haine que lui lança, Fuery quand il sortit. Et il sursauta quand celui-ci lui attrapa le bras dans le couloir.

F – Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

Ed éclata de rire, en se libérant facilement de la prise de son vis à vis.

Ed – Quoi ! T'as peur de perdre ton titre de premier de la classe ?

F – Non tout ce qui m'arrive est de ta faute, connard! Sans toi …

Ed – Je veux bien reconnaître une part de responsabilité dans le naufrage du Titanic et j'admets avoir était impliqué dans le désastre qu'a été la deuxième guerre mondiale. Mais en ce qui concerne ta propre catastrophe, il vaudrait mieux aller te plaindre à tes parents. tu ne crois pas ?

En voyant les yeux du brun s'embuer de larmes, Ed se dit que ça ne s'arrêtait peut-être pas à une simple question de devoir d'école mais d'un autre coté, comme il venait de le rencontrer, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il aurait pu lui avoir fait. Il soupira. Il allait reprendre la parole plus gentiment pour tirer cette histoire au clair, quant il vit Fuery blêmir, les yeux agrandit par la peur, la terreur même. Suivant son regard, il se retourna pour faire face à un grand brun, dont le regard lui fit froid dans le dos.

A – Edward Elric, c'est ça ? Je me présente :Frank Archer. Excuse Fuery, il est un peu perturbé ces temps-ci…

En disant cela il avait attrapé le dit Fuery par le bras. Et Ed le vit grimaçait de douleur.

Ed – C'est rien vraiment…Juste un léger désaccord. Je dois aller manger de toute façon …

Il partit en direction de la cantine mais pus tout de même entendre le grand susurré à l'autre :

A – Alors comme ça tu te plains de moi…Qu'espérais-tu qu'il fasse pour toi ?…On réglera ça tout à l'heure

Cette histoire le mettait mal-à-l'aise, enfin c'était surtout ce 'Archer' qui lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Arrivé au réfectoire, il rejoignit la table de Roy.

Ed – Roy c'est quoi son problème à Fuery, et c'est qui ce Archer.

R – Il t'en veut sans doute parce qu'avant c'était lui qui partageait sa chambre avec Maes, et Archer est pas le colloc idéal.

Ed – On l'a changé de chambre parce que j'arrivais ?

R – Non ! Je pense pas. Enfin peut être, ya qu'Envy qui sait pourquoi il l'a déplacé.

Ed – Ok, alors j'irai lui demander …

_oooOOOooo_

_RAR_

_Bananemask : Je prends ton « TU ES UN MONSTRE! » comme un compliment donc merci !_

_Tu ne saura ce qu'a fait Maes que dans le dernier chapitre de cette fic que je n'ai pas encore écrit je dois te l'avouer, mais pour te donner un ordre idée ce sera le 44éme chapitre donc t'as du temps devant toi avant de le savoir._

_Matsuyama : Non Maes n'a pas couché avec Envy… Ils sont cousins…Et puis c'est bien plus pervers que ça…_

_Vous découvrirez vite que mon Maes est un OOC dans cette fic comme presque tous les personnages ( Mais particulièrement Maes) _

_Ps : Pour l'instant le ton est léger (il le reste presque tout le long malgré quelques chapitres particulièrement violents (et je pèse mes mots) que vous lirez bientôt) Mais ça se finira mal, surtout pour Ed donc si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de fic arrêtez tout de suite (Ici l'amour, le bien et le mal n'existent pas, il n'y a que le pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour l'obtenir.)_

Mais ce n'est qu'une histoire !

A bientôt !


	14. Chapter 14

Après les cours Ed demanda à Maes de lui indiquer la chambre d'Envy. Maes avait sourcillé, mais avait fini par lui répondre. Ed respira un grand coup et frappa à la porte conscient du danger de sa situation. Il remarqua l'expression surprise d'Envy quand il lui ouvrit.

Ed – J'ai à te parler, je peux entrer ?

Envy l'interrogea du regard et s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Ed entra et se retrouva dans un salon. Envy avait vraiment trop de privilège à son goût…

E – Alors qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Ed – Je voulais savoir si c'était à cause de moi que tu avais changé Fuery de chambre.

E – Non, et si j'avais su je me serais abstenu. Pourquoi cette question, Fuery s'en ai plaint ?

Ed – Non je me demandais c'est tout. Pourquoi tu l'as changé de chambre alors ?

E – Ca ! c'est pas tes affaires !

Ed – Aller, réponds-moi je suis curieux.

Envy fit un doigt d'honneur à Ed qui lui attrapa la main et commença à lécher son doigt avec un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

Ed – Aller s'il te plait, réponds-moi.

Envy étouffa un gémissement de désir en le regardant enfonçait son doigt dans la bouche. Et bégaya :

E – Archer m'avait rendu un service et comme il voulait Fuery dans sa chambre, j'ai décidé de lui offrir ce petit plaisir, et puis c'est pas comme si Fuery m'intéressait. Pourquoi il te plais à toi ?

Ed s'était à présent coller contre le brun et lui embrasser le cou .

Ed – Pas vraiment, Mais Fuery a l'air d'avoir peur d'Archer.

E – Ouais, il est pas encore bien dressé, mais quand il aura appris à obéir, Y aura plus de problème.

Ed – Dressé ?

E – Oui, Quand il aura appris à écarter les fesses quand on lui demande, Archer sera sans doute moins brutal avec lui. Il devrait être content que quelqu'un comme Archer le veuille…

Ed – Pourquoi ?

E – Parce qu'il a un peu d'influence donc personne s'osera toucher à son nouveau jouet, si il était avec un type normal, il aurait peut être pas que son colloc à satisfaire.

Ed – Merci !

Ed l'embrassa et passa en même temps une chaîne autour du cou d'Envy qu'il referma avec un cadenas

Ed – Tiens je te rends ton cadeau.

Sur ces mots, il sortit en vitesse de la chambre, laissant un Envy choqué et fulminant de rage.

E – Je vais te faire implorer mon pardon sale bâtard !

OOOooooOOO

Matsuyama : Moi ! Adepte de Voldemort ! Ce crétin ! Non ! Je préfère largement les Malfoy (j'adore les blonds j'y peux rien (surtout pour les torturer)), j'aime bien les Potter et Sirius Black aussi ainsi que Tom Jedusor jeune (les brun sont pas mal non plus) Et le jumeaux Weasley me font carrement craquer ( qui aurai cru que des roux puissent être aussi sexy) ((Je parles pas des acteurs des films mais de comment j'imagine les personnages dans ma petite tête )).


	15. Chapter 15

Après avoir quitté Envy, Ed retourna directement dans sa chambre, espérant y trouver Maes.

En le voyant rentré ce dernier poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Ed alla s'asseoir sur son lit et mis sa tête dans ses mains pour réfléchir. Ce qui ce passait dans cette école et ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

M – Quelque chose ne va pas Edo ?

Ed – Tu… Tu crois que Fuery se fait réellement violer par Archer ?

M – Mmh… Je n'en suis pas certain bien sûr…Mais il y a des chances. C'est ça qui te perturbe ?

Ed – Oui, évidemment, ça te choque pas toi ?

M – Pas vraiment ! C'est comme ça ici… Fuery s'y habituera vite.

Ed le regarda avec incrédulité.

Ed – Ton ancien colloc se fait virer de ta chambre pour aller se faire violer par Archer et ça te choque pas ? On se croirait dans Prison Break ! Et moi aussi tu vas me violer !

M – Non ! Tu m'as déjà laissé l'occasion de te prendre et je n'ai rien fait, je te rappelle ! D'ailleurs pourquoi tu le prends comme ça Envy à tenter de te violer le premier jour de ton arrivée, alors en quoi ça t'étonne ?!

Ed – Parce que je suis de taille à lutter contre lui…Entre Envy et moi c'est juste un jeu.

M – Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis ? Envy compte bien te mettre dans son lit à la première occasion et pas juste pour rigoler, crois moi !

Ed – Je sais, mais s'il y arrive c'est que j'aurai foiré quelque part. Fuery, lui, il est faible.

M – Peut être mais c'est comme ça la vie . Les petits poissons se font bouffer par les gros, Archer s'amuse comme il veut avec son jouet et c'est certainement pas moi qui vais l'en empêcher…

_Le lendemain cours de Bio :_

Prof – Monsieur Elric, j'ai corrigé votre devoir ainsi que celui de Fuery et je suis stupéfait ! Votre devoir était magistral, plein de précieux détails tout en utilisant un vocabulaire simple et compréhensible par tout le monde. La plupart des élèves mettent trop de mots techniques…Je suis tout simplement éblouis. M'autoriseriez-vous à donner une photocopie de votre devoir en exemple aux autres ?

Ed – Bien sûr professeur.

P – Oh et je vais aussi en donner une au docteur Umeda. C'est stupéfiant, il n'aurait pas mieux expliqué.

Ed regardait le prof s'extasier et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire à la mention du docteur. Tout à coup quelqu'un frappa à la porte avant de s'ouvrir sur le docteur en question. Le prof se jeta littéralement sur lui. Lui donnant une liasse de photocopies et l'abreuvant de parole.

Le docteur se tourna alors vers Ed.

U – Un prodigieux devoir sur la crise d'appendicite, vraiment ? demanda le médecin avec un sourire carnassier.

Ed – Oh, Je suis sûr que le professeur exagère… répondit l'élève d'un air faussement modeste en se retenant toujours à grand peine de rire.

U – Et modeste en plus ! C'est d'ailleurs vous que je venais voir M. Elric votre dossier médical n'est pas complet… Passez me voir quand vous aurez le temps, nous pourrons ainsi parler de votre prodigieux devoir, que je ne manquerais pas de lire entre temps.

Ed – Très bien.

U – Alors à bientôt !

Le docteur quitta la salle en se disant que ce gosse mériterait une bonne leçon…

OooOOOooo

A suivre …

Oui Bananemask mes chapitres sont volontairement courts, je pourrais en regrouper deux à la fois et donc les faire plus long mais … j'ai pas envy.

Euh ça parle d'amour quand même, un tout petit peu, faut chercher quand même mais y'en a, après tout c'est l'école de la vie,et dans la vie y a de l'amour aussi.

Au fait j'attends d'avoir 30 reviews avant de vous mettre le prochain.

Bisous +


	16. Chapter 16

Après les cours Ed se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. La plupart des élèves auraient été nerveux à sa place, mais lui trouvait la situation plutôt exaltante, c'était un peu comme aller sur des montagnes russes, un mélange de peur et d'excitation face à un danger artificiel. Il frappa à la porte du cabinet de consultation et entra sans attendre de réponse.

Le docteur Umeda le regarda entrer et sourit pour lui-même.

U – M. Elric je vous attendais…

Ed – J'ai toujours su me faire désirer.

Le sourire du docteur s'élargit face à l'arrogance du jeune homme.

U – Bien nous allons compléter votre dossier, j'ai besoin de votre taille, votre poids, ainsi que de votre carnet de santé pour vérifier que vos vaccins sont bien à jour.

Ed – Il me semblait pourtant avoir répondu aux questions concernant mes mensurations sur la fiche que l'on m'a donné à remplir lors de mon inscription.

U – En face de votre poids et de votre taille, il y a marqué « Idéal » et …

Ed – Je vois que vous savez lire félicitation !

U – Et je vois que c'est loin d'être le cas. Vous êtes un peu petit… Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle des mensurations « Idéal ».

Ed blêmit sous l'insulte et le docteur sourit sadiquement.

U – Déshabillez-vous et montez sur la balance s'il vous plait.

Ed ne se fit pas prier, se mis totalement nu et grimpa sur la balance, pendant que le docteur fouillait dans ces papiers. Quand ce dernier se retourna vers Ed, il faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. La majorité des élèves gardaient leur caleçon. Il se leva et nota le poids du jeune éphèbe. Puis il le fit se placer sous le mètre pour le mesurer.

U – C'est bien ce que je disais vous êtes un peu petit.

Ed lui lança un regard noir.

Ed – Je suis parfaitement proportionné !

U – Oui, je vous l'accorde… Maintenant aller vous asseoir sur la table d'examen.

Ed obéit et le docteur revient vers lui avec son stéthoscope. Et il commença à écouter le cœur du jeune homme.

U – J'ai lu votre devoir, Vous êtes un vilain garçon Edward…

Ed – Vous allez me mettre une fessée ?

U – C'est une idée… Mais donnez-moi plutôt une bonne raison de ne pas aller, vous balancez immédiatement à votre professeur.

Enivrante

Ed – L'éthique, la conscience professionnelle, ça vous vas comme raison, après tout j'étais en consultation quand vous m'avez répondu, me balancer ne serait-il pas trahir le secret professionnel que tout médecin doit à son patient.

Ce fut au tour du docteur de blêmir. Le gamin avait pensé à tout.

U – Très bien je vais donc devoir me charger moi-même de votre punition…

Le docteur se détourna pour aller chercher un flacon dans un placard et surtout pour cacher son sourire avant de continuer.

U - …Maintenant levez-vous, penchez vous sur la table et écartez les jambes.

Quand il se retourna à nouveau vers Ed, il hoqueta de surprise et d'admiration, alors qu'il s'était attendu à faire face un gamin mortifier, il vit que le jeune homme lui avait obéi, une chose est sur le petit ne manquait pas d'aplomb.

Ed – Vous savez c'est pas la première fois que je reçois ce genre de « punition », alors si vous comptez me prendre allez y directement. Qu'on en finisse rapidement.

Le docteur ne s'y laissa pas prendre Edward cherchait à la choquer, pour s'en sortir indemne, mais à ce genre de jeu c'était quitte ou double, et il comptait bien gagner la partie ce coup-ci. Aussi alla t-il chercher un préservatif dans le tiroir qui se trouvait juste en face d'Ed. Il sortit son sexe impressionnant en face de lui et enfila la capote. Il sourit en voyant le petit blond blêmir et décida d'en rajouter.

U – Très bien moi non plus je ne suis pas fan des préliminaires de toute façon.

Il repassa derrière et remarqua qu'il s'était crispé et le vit trembler quand il lui écarta doucement les fesses. Il entendit quelques secondes attendant une réaction qui ne viendrait sans doute jamais malgré la terreur du blondinet. Il décida donc de lui donner une bonne leçon. Il mis du lubrifiant sur son doigt et l'enfonça dans l'anus du plus jeune qui gémit de douleur. Le docteur après quelques va et viens retira son doigt et lui mit une grande claque sur les fesses.

U – Tu te rends compte que j'aurai pu te faire très mal, imbécile ! Rhabilles-toi en vitesse et sort d'ici. Et n'oublis pas de me rapporter ton carnet de santé.

Ed ne se fit pas prier encore tremblant, il remis ses vêtements et sortit en vitesse. Une fois dehors il se mis a rire nerveusement. Il l'avait échappé belle cette fois ci même s'il savait que le docteur n'avait certainement jamais réellement eu l'intention de le prendre. L'excitation des montagne russe avait disparut pendant un instant pour ne laisser que la peur, la panique même.

000ooo000

Voilà il me faut 35 reviews pour poster le prochain (donc 5 en plus )

Uméda est l'un des personnage les plus sain de cette fic mddrrr.

Bravo à bananemask pour la 30eme


	17. Chapter 17

Ed était allongé sur son lit et réfléchissait. Quand Maes rentra, il n'eut même pas un regard vers lui.

M – Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas, c'est encore à cause de Fuery.

Ed – Pourquoi refuses-tu de l'aider. Demanda-t-il calmement.

M – Parce que je ne peux pas protéger tout le monde. Et que de toute façon Fuery doit apprendre à se défendre seul…

Ed – Tu m'as bien protégé contre Envy. Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas apprendre à me défendre seul moi ?

M – Parce que toi, tu sais déjà le faire. Tu es comme Archer, Envy et moi, ne t'en déplaise, tu fais partie des prédateurs pas des proies.

Ed – Je n'ais rien avoir avec eux ! Je ne suis pas un violeur !

M – Peut être pas, mais tu es bel et bien un leader comme nous ! Et comme nous t adore le pouvoir. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu t'opposes si violement à Envy, tu cherches à prendre le pouvoir. Sois honnête t'en a rien à foutre de Fuery, c'est juste une occasion de plus pour toi d'affronter Envy en ayant bonne conscience.

Ed se releva brutalement pour envoyer un regard noir de défi et de colère à Maes. Maes lui répondit par un sourire ironique.

M – Y a que la vérité qui blesse !

Ed – Quoi que tu en dises, je vais aider Fuery !

Maes s'avança vers lui d'un air menaçant.

M – Non, tu ne fera rien, ce n'est pas ton problème !

Ed – Je laisserais pas une bande de connards prétentieux comme vous le détruire. On parle d'un être humain, merde !

Maes éclata de rire.

M – Un être humain ! Encore heureux, sinon je me poserais de sérieuses questions sur la sexualité d'Archer. Sur le coup j'aurais appelé la SPA. Faut pas faire de mal aux animaux.

Ed – Tu te rend compte de ce que tu dis, un animal a plus de valeur à tes yeux qu'un homme, que mon camarade de classe, que ton ancien colloc, que Fuery !

M – Ouais !

Ed – Je ne vous laisserais pas faire !

M - T'as pas le choix mon Edo ! Tu ne peux rien faire contre nous trois en même temps et je compte pas t'aider sur ce coup-là…Mais réfléchis bien avant d'agir tu pourrais bien le regretter amèrement… Tu es encore innocent, mais tu vas finir par changer, mieux vaudrait que ce changement se fasse en douceur.

Ed – C'est une menace ?!

M – Non, une affirmation. Maintenant allons dormir.

Ed – Ne me parles pas comme à un gamin capricieux.

M – C'est pourtant ce que tu sembles êtres quand tu réagis comme ça !

Ed – Je devrais le regarder souffrir sans bouger, ni rien dire . je ne suis pas un lâche.

Maes haussa les épaules.

M – Parce que moi je le suis ?

Ed - Non, mais ton indifférence me choque.

Sur ces mots Maes poussa Ed jusqu'à son lit, l'y fit s'allonger, l'y borda et déposa un bisou sur son front .

M – Allez, dors bien bébé.

Ed – JE SUIS PAS UN BEBE !!!

Maes sourit et alla éteindre la lumière.

OOOoooOOO

Voilà il se passe pas grand chose ici à part qu'on commence à entrevoir la vraie personnalité de Maes .

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours.

Merci à Thoru78 et Sabine pour tous vos commentaires. Ça me fait super plaisir de voir que ça vous plaît .

Bisous et à la prochaine.

Ps : N'espérez pas trop qu'Ed réussisse à sauver Fuery, c'est perdu d'avance.

Bon alors ce coup ci j'aimerai arriver à 43 coms même si l'idéal serait 45 mais faut pas rever.

Au fait pour la 100 éme reviews vous aurai un bonus, et par bonus j'entends un lemon, alors à vos claviers.


	18. Chapter 18

Vendredi matin dans un couloir entre 2 cours.

Il avait tout arrangé avec son père, le plan était parfait. Il ne restait plus qu'à le convaincre lui, mais, étant donné la situation, cela ne devrait pas être très dur. Plus que quelques détails à régler. D'ailleurs en parlant de détails en voilà un qui se ramène.

Ed se releva de contre le mur, se plongea dans un livre et fonça droit dans le détail en question.

E – Hey ! Fais gaffe où tu vas ! … C'est toi Ed.

Ed – Oh excuse moi, je ne faisais pas attention…Oui c'est bien moi, Envy.

E – Alors il paraît que tu veux jouer les preux chevaliers…

Ed – Je trouve ça dégueulasse ce que vous lui faîte …

E – Moi perso je lui fais rien…

Ed – Mais tu ne fais rien pour l'empêcher non plus !

E – Et toi que compte tu faire ?

Ed baissa les yeux en signe d'impuissance.

Ed – Rien… Je…Je ne peux rien faire…

E – Ben tu pourrais prendre sa place…Auprès de moi bien sûr, tu es un mets bien trop raffiné pour Archer. Répondit Envy en lui relevant la tête d'un doigt sous le menton.

Ed – Tu me dégoûtes ! Cracha le blond en s'écartant violement.

Envy eut un sourire sadique

E – Tu vois tu n'es pas mieux que nous, tu ne te sacrifierais pas pour lui…

Ed – Vas te faire foutre Envy !

Ed parti rejoindre sa classe avec un sourire satisfait. La première étape avait été un véritable succès.

Vendredi soir

L'opération « Sauver Fuery » se déroulait parfaitement ! Bien sûr il allait avoir des problèmes avec les 3 autres, mais ce qui est fait est fait, et ils ne pourraient plus rien contre lui bientôt. Il avait contacté son père et celui-ci avait fait en sorte de faire inscrire Fuery dans son ancienne école, sur sa seule recommandation. Honnêtement Fuery n'y perdait rien au change, les deux écoles étaient aussi prestigieuses l'une que l'autre, et là-bas il n'y avait pas de violeur en puissance.

Puis ce matin même il avait bousculé Envy pour lui voler les clefs des dortoirs vides, et oui, il était par deux, mais il restait encore des chambres libres.

Enfin, il avait donné rendez-vous à Fuery et lui avait exposé son plan, il devrait passer le week-end seul dans sa chambre avec une tonne de paquets de gâteaux, des litres d'eau et quelques livres. Et lundi, il rejoindrait sa nouvelle école… Ça ne pouvait que marcher.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Maes, Envy et Archer.

Chapitre court je vous l'accorde mais le prochain risque d'être plus intéressant.

Matsuyama : Ed caché juste son jeu, il a fait semblant de se soumettre pour les prendre par surprise c'est tout.

Môaaa : Je vous fais souffrir parce que je suis sadique et donc que j'aime ça c'est tout. Et aussi parce que j'adore les reviews. En plus 1 voir 2 chapitre par jour je ne suis pas trop cruelle, vous devriez pouvoir vous en remettre.

Bananemask : de quoi tu parles ? Mmmh bon pas grave.

Voilà on en était à 42 au lieu de 43 mais c'est pas grave vous vous rattraperez vite j'en suis sûre, le défi de cet épisode c'est 50. Par vite je voulais dire tout de suite bien sur.


	19. Chapter 19

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Maes, Envy et Archer.

Ed ne pu réprimer un frisson, les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer, mais plus moyen de revenir en arrière. Il prit un air détendu et interrogatif en les regardant s'approcher.

Ed – Que me vaux le plaisir ?

M – Allons Edo ne fait pas l'innocent ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi nous sommes là ! répondit calmement son colocataire.

Ed – Pour toi je vois à peu prés… Mais pour les deux autres, s'il pouvait aller faire leur cochonnerie ailleurs que sous mon nez, ça m'arrangerai !

À ces mots Maes soupira d'exaspération, Archer lui lança un regard mauvais, et Envy fit une grimace dégoûtée.

A – Où est Fuery ?!

Le ton d'Archer était clairement menaçant, aussi, Ed fronça les sourcils avant de répondre sarcastiquement.

Ed – Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? T'as essayé dans ta chambre c'est ton colloc après tout ! Où peut-être à la bibliothèque, il adore lire après tout, tu veux que je te montre le chemin…

M – Non, il n'y est pas ! d'ailleurs on ne le trouve plus nul part…Si tu nous dis où il est, on sera clément avec toi… Je dois t'avouer que d'avoir à le chercher dans tout le campus ne m'enchante guère, alors sois gentil et dis nous directement où il est, ça me permettra d'économiser mon énergie, toi, il ne t'arrivera rien, et Archer s'occupera de Fuery comme bon lui semble…

Il avait dit ça d'une voix douce en s'asseyant face à Ed. Ed eut un sourire diabolique en se tournant vers Archer.

Ed – Alors il s'est enfui ! Ça risque d'être humiliant pour toi, Archer, quand tout le monde saura que ton jouet sexuel, c'est barré tellement tu étais mauvais au lit…

La gifle que lui donna Maes envoya sa tête percuter le mur d'à côté, il se prit la joue et regarda tour à tour les trois brun. Maes affichait clairement une froide détermination. Archer lui lançait un regard plus noir que jamais. Et Envy, qui avait toujours l'air de s'ennuyer affreusement depuis le début de leur conversation, avait haussé un sourcil au son de la claque.

M – Maintenant tu vas me répondre. Où est Fuery ?

Ed – J'en sais rien, je te dis !

Maes le gifla sur l'autre joue.

M – Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile !

E – Ne me l'abîmes pas trop quand même… Se contenta de dire Envy.

Envy fronçait maintenant les sourcils. Archer esquissait maintenant un léger sourire. Et Maes, Maes fixait intensément quelque chose sur sa table de nuit, il suivit son regard et blêmit en reconnaissant les clefs d'Envy.

M – Envy, ôtes moi d'un doute, où sont tes clefs ?

Envy mis sa main dans la poche où il les mettait habituellement puis commença à fouiller frénétiquement les autres.

M – T'en fait pas je les ai retrouvées. dit il en lançant le trousseau à Envy, puis se tournant à nouveau vers Ed :

M – Une explication peut-être ?

Ed – Heu… Je les ai trouvées dans un couloirs par terre, tout à l'heur. Et j'allais les ramener aux objets trouvés, mais j'ai oublié. Debita le blond en s'insultant mentalement du manque de crédibilité de son mensonge.

M – Bien je suppose que Fuery est dans une des chambres inoccupées. Archer, viens le chercher avec moi, laissons Envy s'occuper de son petit voleur comme il se doit. Dit il en se dirigeant vers la porte suivit de près par Archer.

OOOoooOOO

**Bananemask** : « Et du coup, je me pose la question: pourquoi a-t-il aidé Ed? Je ne pense pas que ce soit par bonté d'âme... Alors? Il s'amuse à l'idée de la lutte entre Ed et Envy? Il dit que Ed fait partie des prédateurs, comme lui. Donc... » Donc quoi ?

T'as raison de te poser des question sur Maes il joue un rôle important, et c'est loin d'être le personnage le plus sain de cette fic.

Bon alors pour le prochain, j'aimerais arriver à 55 commentaires


	20. Chapter 20

Avant qu'ils n'aient franchi la porte Envy les arrêta.

E – Attendez !

Il s'approcha d'eux et commença à parler à voix basse. Maes fronça d'abord les sourcils d'incompréhension puis jeta un coup d'oeil à Ed et sourit. Ed se dit à ce moment-là que ça commencer à sentir vraiment très mauvais. Puis Envy se tourna vers Archer qui haussa les épaules en disant :

A – Moi ça me dérange pas !

E – Génial, à tout à l'heure alors !

Ils quittèrent tous les deux la pièce, le laissant seul avec Envy. Le brun vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, il ne semblait pas furieux, légèrement énervé tout au plus.

E – Tu a été un vilain garçon, Ed tu sais ? fit-il d'une voix traînante.

Ed – Que comptes-tu faire de moi ?

E – Hmm ! il y a quelques minutes j'hésitais entre t'égorger et t'embrasser, mais j'ai trouvé une meilleure idée… Tu vas A DO RER ! j'en suis sûr !

Ed déglutit difficilement sous le regard amusé d'Envy qui commença à caresser la cuisse d'Ed du bout des doigts. Ed frissonna.

Ed – Si tu compte me baiser, qu'on en finisse, tout de suite…

E – C'est une proposition plus qu'alléchante, mais j'ai d'autre projet pour toi ce soir…

Envy se pencha sur Ed et frôla ses lèvres des siennes, avant de commencer à l'embrasser en douceur. Ed ne répondit pas au baiser, mais n'y résista pas non plus, entrouvrant même les lèvres pour laisser passer la langue d'Envy. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il valait mieux pour lui ne pas trop la ramener ce soir !

Quand il rompit le baiser Envy se redressa et invita Ed à en faire autant.

E – Suis-moi !

Envy lui prit la main, l'entraîna dans le couloir et sourit en remarquant que le blond le suivait docilement.

Ed – Où allons nous ?

E – Dans mes appartements, c'est là-bas que les autres vont nous rejoindre avec Fuery quand ils l'auront trouvé.

Ed ne le sentait que moyennement ce coup-là…

Ed – Qu'allez vous nous faire ?! demanda Ed d'une voix blanche.

E – Je te promets qu'on ne te fera aucun mal si tu es sage Ed.

Envy fit entrer Ed dans son salon et l'invita à s'asseoir.

_Du côté de Archer et Maes_.

A – Je ne comprends pas Envy, il a vraiment des idées bizarres parfois !

M – Tu plaisantes, il n'aurait pas pus choisir de punition plus parfaite, c'est grandiose !

A – Moi, j'appelle ça une récompense.

M – Oh non ! C'est sans doute l'idée la plus subtil et sadique qu'il ait jamais eu, il a parfaitement compris la psychologie de notre petit blond. C'est tout simplement du grand art, je te le dis !

OOOoooOOO

Matsuyama : Oui ! L'espoir fait vivre, lol.

Bananemask : Si Ed se retrouve dans la même chambre que Maes c'est par hasard. Envy voulait faire plaisir à Archer en lui donnant Fuery.

Anioukette : quand vont-ils conclure ? J'espère que tu es patiente, lol !

Hellsnight : Oui, Maes est méchant. Depuis le début, il fait semblant d'être sympa mais se dévoile petit à petit.

Pour le prochain chapitre il faut arriver à 60 commentaires. Merci.


	21. Chapter 21

Ed alla s'asseoir, sur le fauteuil que lui avait désigné Envy, face à la porte. Envy s'installa sur l'accoudoir à côté de lui, un verre de sky à la main et attira la tête du petit blond contre son torse d'un geste possessif.

E – Je t'en proposerai bien un, dit-il en levant son verre, mais je te veux parfaitement conscient de tes actes pour la suite des événements. Après tout c'est un grand jour pour toi aujourd'hui, ce serait dommage que tu n'en profites pas pleinement…

A ces mots Ed, qui c'était laisser aller mollement contre le torse d'Envy, se tendit. Le sourire goguenard du brun s'élargit.

E– Allons, du calme petit lion, je t'ai dit que ça aller te plaire…

Ed – Qu…Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

E – Chut… Chaque chose en son temps… Tu le sauras très vite, promis.

Pour ça Ed n'était pas pressé. Plus tard il le saurait mieux il se porterait, d'ailleurs il aurait préféré ne jamais savoir ce qu'Envy lui avait encore réservé, il avait beau dire, il restait persuadé que ça n'allait pas lui plaire…

Il sentait la main d'Envy jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux pendant qu'il débitait un flot ininterrompu de paroles qu'Ed n'écoutait pas, plongé trop profondément dans ses pensées.

E – …Vraiment tu m'as impressionné, tu ne manques vraiment pas de courage, c'était une action kamikaze bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas l'important, l'important c'est que tu ne lâches jamais, tu es prés à tout pour réussir ce que tu entreprends. C'est stupide bien sûr de mon point de vue, mais respectable. Sans parler de ton imagination… Oui, je pense que Maes a raison…

Il ne comprenait rien à ce que pouvait lui raconter le brun, et d'ailleurs il soupçonnait ce dernier de ne parler en fait que pour lui-même. Mais la musique de ces paroles l'apaisait étrangement et il se laissa totalement aller contre Envy.

Envy surprit, s'interrompit, il examina Ed pendant quelques secondes, tout en continuant à s'amuser avec la soyeuse mèche dorée. Puis de son autre main, il fit glisser son index sous le menton du blond pour l'inviter à relever la tête vers lui et rencontrer son regard. Le brun se pencha pour frôler ses lèvres et commença à l'embrasser. Quand la pression contre ses lèvres s'accentua, il se décida à y répondre timidement d'abord puis plus passionnément. Ces mains glissèrent sous le t-shirt d'Envy qui soupira de bien être. Envy rompit enfin leur baiser pour s'attaquer au cou du blondinet.

Ed – Envy… encore …Soupira t'il

C'est cet instant-là que Maes choisit pour faire irruption dans la pièce, suivi de Fuery et Archer, interrompant le doux échange.

M – Vous auriez pu nous attendre ! déclara-t-il en feignant une moue boudeuse.

Envy se retourna vers lui en souriant pendant qu'Ed s'éloignait rapidement comme brûler.

E – Tu arrives toujours au bon moment toi ! … Je crois que notre bébé lion, ayant trop peur de sa punition, essayait de me convaincre d'y renoncer…

La moue boudeuse de Maes laissa place à un sourire attendrit.

M – A-t-il réussit ?

oooOOOooo

La punition d'Ed ? Vous le saurez bientôt, je fais durer un suspense merdique, je sais, mais j'aime ça et je fais ce que je veux (y compris avec mes cheveux, mais là n'est pas la question.)

En attendant j'aimerais beaucoup connaître vos suppositions concernant cette punition et plus généralement la suite voir même la fin de cette fic… J'avoue que ça m'amuserait beaucoup même si je ne vais certainement pas vous répondre sur tout…

Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez surtout pas, je pourrais peut-être pas répondre à toutes, pour pas gâcher le suspense, mais je ferais de mon mieux.

Le prochain objectif est de 65 reviews, mais vous pouvez en mettre plus je vous en voudrait pas …

Bananemask : Assister au viol de Fuery ? Allons ! je suis plus sadique que ça …


	22. Chapter 22

M – A-t-il réussit ?

E – Ses arguments étaient délicieusement convaincants, mais, heureusement tu es arrivé à temps… Comme d'habitude !

M – Heureux de te l'entendre dire !

Archer, avec un sourire d'anticipation sadique, poussa violement Fuery qui s'écroula aux pieds d'Envy et Ed. Ed eut un mouvement pour l'aider à se relever, vite réprimer par la main d'Envy serrer sur son épaule.

A – Alors, on passe aux choses sérieuses ? Ou vous préférez prendre le thé en vous racontant vos souvenirs d'enfance ?

M – Alors, Edo, prêt à jouer dans la cour des grands ?

Ed lui lança un regard interrogatif et inquiet. Ça ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille.

M – Je vois ! Envy avait sans doute la langue trop occupée pour pouvoir t'expliquer quoi que ce soit ! soupira-t-il. En fait nous allons te laisser le choix !

Il s'interrompit un instant et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil face à Ed pour ménager son effet.

Ed – J'ai le choix ? demanda Ed incrédule.

M – Bien sûr ! Mais laisses moi t'expliquer ! Soit à la fin de cette explication, tu quittes cette pièce, sans un mot et en fermant les yeux, et tu fais comme-ci rien était arrivé en laissant Fuery à nos bons soins. Soit tu reconnais être, tout comme nous, un prédateur, tu assumes ta place au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire et tu joues avec nous avec notre proie…

Ed esquissa un mouvement pour se lever tandis qu'Envy retirait sa main de son épaule à contre cœur.

M – Bien sûr, si tu choisis la première solution, il va sans dire que ce sera Fuery qui payera le prix de ta désertion.

Ed se figea sur place. Maes lui avait dit ça sur un ton anodin, comme s'il parlait de la météo. Il observa un instant Maes, s'attendant à le voir éclater de rire à tout moment, mais rien ne vint. Il se tourna alors vers Envy qui l'observait aussi un sourcil relevé, attendant visiblement une réaction de sa part, lui non plus n'avait aucune trace d'amusement sur le visage. Son regard dévia alors vers Archer qui avait simplement l'air de s'ennuyer mortellement. Il pose alors ses yeux sur Fuery qui tremblait littéralement de terreur et le supplier du regard. Ed blêmit, c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il se leva en lançant un regard d'excuses à Fuery. Ce dernier entrouvrit une bouche tremblante, des larmes de désespoirs perlaient déjà sur ses joues. Ed se figea une seconde fois, il vit les lèvres de Fuery bougeait comme pour lui dire :'Reste, je t'en prie…' sans pourtant qu'aucun son ne les franchissent, et son regard, son regard s'était empli de terreur à la seconde où il s'était levé. Ne jamais céder à un chantage ! C'était sa règle absolue ! Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner Fuery, après tout c'est à cause de lui et de son plan foireux qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation, il fallait qu'il en assume les conséquences ! Il n'était pas un lâche. Il regarda alors tour à tour les trois autres garçon qui l'observaient en attendant sa décision, puis regarda Maes droit dans les yeux.

Ed – Alors que dois-je faire ?

OOOoooOOO

Le prochain c'est le bon promis !

Mybe : t'es accro à ma fic et moi aux reviews, donc…

Miss-Misha-Chan : Merci pour ce commentaire, j'aime savoir que tout le monde m'aime… euh … enfin aime ma fic, lol.

Bll. : Quelle audace ! j'adore ! ça m'a beaucoup fait rire, ne dit on pas que la chance sourit aux audacieux… Et puis c'est très flatteur pour moi, lol.

Voilà un lien qui permet de faire un test pour savoir dans quelle maison vous seriez si vous alliez à Poudlard.

.com/quizzes/6570013/harry-potter-le-test-du-choixpeau-magique

Devinez la mienne ?

Sinon demain je pars 10-15 jours pour des raisons familiales, je tiens à vous prévenir pour pas que vous vous inquiétiez. Je pourrais pas Updated pendant cette période mais ça vous permettra de m'écrire pleins de reviews ;-) Mdr.

Je vais vous apprendre la patience moi, mais j'essayerai de vous mettre le prochain chapitre avant de partir quand même… Enfin ça dépendra de vos commentaires et de mon humeur … on verra bien


	23. Chapter 23

**Attention Chapitre violent et très explicite**

**Ames sensibles s'abstenir**

**Pour ceux qui ne veulent pas le lire je vais essayer de faire en sorte que la suite de la fic reste compréhensible **

Ed – Alors que dois-je faire ?

Ed avait parlé si doucement que, si le silence n'avait pas était complet, personne ne l'aurait entendu. Envy se leva aussitôt pour le rejoindre, une expression ravie plaquée sur le visage.

E – Tu n'as rien à faire, petit lion, ne t'inquiètes pas je m'occupe de tout !

Ed acquiesça d'un signe de tête et releva les bras pour laisser Envy lui enlever son t-shirt tandis que les autres s'occuper de déshabiller Fuery. Il ferma les yeux, il ne voulait plus les voir, il voulait oubliait ou il était, qui il était. Il se concentra donc sur Envy, qui l'embrassait dans le cou à présent en caressant son torse nu. Il commença à son tour à enlever le t-shirt d'Envy, il allait devoir donner de sa personne s'il voulait que Fuery s'en sorte sans trop de dégât, mais celui-ci l'en empêcha.

E – Non, Ed ! Laisse toi simplement aller, ce n'est pas avec moi que tu vas t'amuser ce soir ! lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Ed frémit et Envy recommença à l'embrasser dans le cou et sur le haut du torse tout en s'attaquant à son jeans. Ed sentit son pantalon tomber à terre. Les baisers d'Envy descendirent le long de son torse puis de son ventre tandis qu'il faisait glisser le boxer du blond.

Un cri de douleur sortit Ed des brumes de ses pensées, il tourna instinctivement la tête pour voir Fuery à quatre pattes, nu et une grimace de douleur affichée sur le visage, Archer derrière tout sourire derrière lui et Maes assis sur un fauteuil en train de rire. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre ce qui c'était passer. Envy se releva en souriant méchamment.

E – Tu pourrais faire un petit effort quand même, dit-il en désignant le sexe au repos d'Ed, tu donnes du travail supplémentaire à Fuery c'est vraiment pas gentil de ta part.

Ed referma les yeux essayant d'oublier à nouveau ou il était. Il sentit Envy passer derrière lui et le forcer à s'asseoir avec lui par terre, entre ses jambes. Envy passa ses jambes par-dessus celles d'Ed pour les lui écarter tout en l'empêchant de bouger. Se sentant pris au piége Ed commença à se débattre. Il paniqua totalement quand il rouvrit les yeux pour voir Fuery, Archer toujours en lui, s'avançait pour, lui semblait-il, lui faire une fellation.

M – Doucement Archer, Le but n'est pas de faire en sorte que Fuery morde Edo sous le coup de la douleur. Rigola-t-il en voyant que Fuery avait serrer les dent sous un coup de butoir plus violent que les autres.

Quand Fuery approcha ses lèvres de son sexe, Ed le repoussa d'une main. Envy attrapa alors les mains du blondinet pour l'empêcher de bouger.

M – Non Envy, relâche le, il est libre de partir, s'il veut laisser son ami seul entre nos mains…

Envy relâcha ses mains et Fuery le supplia du regard. Ils lui faisaient déjà souffrir le martyre et Ed se demandait bien ce qu'il pourrait bien inventait de pire, mais il ne doutait pas de leur ingéniosité dans ce domaine. Il referma alors les yeux et laissa aller sa tête sur l'épaule d'Envy pour oublier ce qu'il avait consenti à faire malgré lui, et pourtant par choix.

Il sentit alors une chaleur humide autour de son membre et il se laissa aller à la sensation oubliant tout le reste. Envy donner le rythme à Fuery d'une main, de façon à torturer le blond en l'emmenant au bort de l'extase sans jamais le laisser l'atteindre. Ed gémissait et bougeait son bassin. Il sentait l'érection d'Envy dans son dos, mais ne s'en préoccupait pas. Envy était aux anges, sentir le petit blond gémissant et suppliant se frotter contre lui le rendait fou de désir. Tout d'un coup, il sentit une main repoussait violement la sienne pour se mettre à sa place. Ed poussa Fuery à accélérer et se libera dans sa bouche au bout d'une minute. Son corps se tendit puis se laissa aller contre le torse d'Envy, totalement épuiser, l'esprit embrumé par la jouissance.

A – Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est : qu'il est beau, quand il jouit, ton petit lion Envy !

E – Ed est toujours beau quand il ne parle pas ! le problème c'est que c'est une vraie pipelette !

Maes et Archer éclatèrent de rire.

Envy se mit alors debout en relevant Ed avec lui, il lui enfila un peignoir et l'entraîna avec lui vers la sortie.

E - Bon ! je vais border mon petit ange ! Maes ne rentre pas trop tard demain matin, j'aimerais que tu sois là à son réveil pour le sortir de la dépression qu'il ne manquera pas de nous faire, mais en attendant amuses toi bien…

OOOoooOOO

Voilà pourquoi cette fiction est classé +18 !!!

J'espère, qu'a défaut de vous plaire, vous trouvez ce chapitre bien écrit.

Comme vous l'avait deviné Envy n'en a pas fini avec Ed …

Bananemask, Bll. : Ed, bien qu'un peu pourri sur les bords, n'est pas l'un des méchants de cette fic, c'est un anti-héro comme je les aime. Franchement les séries américaines, ou tout le monde est beau et gentil, comme Walker, ça vous écoeure pas ? Moi si !

Hellsnight : Oui, je le poste, je suis trop gentille avec vous…

Bll. : Roy est un personnage très secondaire, il prendra peut-être de l'importance si je fais une suite, mais c'est pas un gentil non plus alors …

Miss-Misha-Chan : Voilà le nouveau « capitre ». Lol .

Ps j'aime bien les jumeaux d'Host Club aussi. Trop craquant. Je voudrais tant aller à leur école … Bon arrête de rêver Chibi !!

Mais j'y pense… comme je serais pas la pendant un moment, vous allez avoir le temps de me poster tout plein de reviews. J'suis trop contente. Mdr bisous. A bientôt.


	24. Chapter 24

Voilà « je suis de retour bande d'affamés. »

000ooo000

Ed s'arrêta au moment où ils allaient passaient la porte et se retourna vers Maes.

Ed – Je vous ai obéi relâchez le maintenant !

M – Non ! Pourquoi ? On s'amuse bien nous !

Ed – Vous aviez promis !

M – Je me ne souviens pas avoir promis quoi que ce soit, mais t'inquiets pas, on ne va pas lui faire trop de mal ! Après tout tu as tenu ta part du marché… Mais la nuit est loin d'être fini… ne fait donc pas attendre Envy il déteste ça, si mais souvenir sont bons, tu sais qui vas en payer le prix s'il n'ai pas satisfait de toi …

Ed frémit, mais n'ajouta pas un mot de plus et suivi Envy dans le couloir. Ce dernier passa un bras possessif sur les épaules du blond et l'entraîna dans le couloir.

Ed – Où va t'on cette fois ?

E – Dans ta chambre …

Ed – Quel manque d'originalité ! J'aurai penser que tu aurai voulu rendre ça inoubliable… en m'emmenant dans un endroit bien glauque comme les toilettes ou un placard à balai exigu.

E – Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de ton mordant, mais pour ce que j'ai prévu un bon lit est de rigueur. Répondit le brun avec un sourire avec un sourire d'anticipation tout en guettant la réaction du plus petit.

Ed se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mais ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés dans la chambre. Il s'avança au centre de la pièce et fit doucement glisser son peignoir au sol, sous le regard admiratif d'Envy adossé nonchalamment derrière lui. Envy observa une bonne minute, complètement subjugué, la beauté de ce corps qui s'offrait à son regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que le petit blond commençait à avoir la chair de poule à cause de la fraîcheur de la pièce. Il s'approcha donc de façon à coller son torse contre le dos nu du plus jeune et passa les bras autour de son torse. Ed frémit de peur à ce contact, et a l'idée de ce qui ne tarderait maintenant plus à suivre mais ne fit rien pour le repousser. Il ne bougea pas non plus quand il sentit l'autre l'embrasser dans le cou et le long de l'épaule.

Ed – Tu … Tu me veux dans quelle position. Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante en s'arrachant à l'étreinte d'Envy pour se rapprocher du lit.

E – Allonge toi sur le dos. soupira le brun.

Ed obéi immédiatement trop heureux de ne pas se retrouver dans une position humiliante par-dessus le marché. Envy s'allongea sur lui et prit ses lèvres dans un baisé doux et exigeant à la fois, auquel le blond répondit sans trop se faire prier, tout en lui caressant le torse. Puis Envy se redressa et se mit à califourchon sur Ed avant présenter trois doigts à la bouche du blond. Ed lança un regard de pure terreur aux doigts d'Envy, sachant très bien ce que ça voulait dire, avant de commencer à les sucer docilement en se disant qu'au moins Envy aller prendre la peine de le préparer un minimum.

Envy déglutit, en observant Ed lécher consciencieusement ses doigts, se régalant du spectacle sensuel qu'il offrait. Son petit lion avait peur qu'il lui fasse mal et cette constatation le fit sourire.

Quand ses doigts furent bien humides, il s'agenouilla entre les cuisses d'Ed. Il commença par humidifier doucement l'intimité du blond, avant d'y faire pénétrer un doigt tout en observant ses réactions sur son visage. Quand il vit le blond grimacer alors qu'il en était toujours au premier doigt, il le retira avec un sourire satisfait.

E – Je vois que tu as été sage ! C'est bien ! dit-il en réponse au regard interrogateur du blond.

Il se pencha pour déposer un léger baisé sur ses lèvres, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte.

Ed – Pourquoi ? Réussi enfin à articuler Ed.

E – Parce que je ne veux pas te prendre, je veux que tu te donnes à moi. Je ne veux pas que tu frémisses de dégoût mais de plaisir à mes caresses. Je ne veux pas que tu me supplies d'arrêter mais au contraire de continuer. Je ne veux pas que ton regard exprime la peur et la douleur mais qu'il se voile de désir.

Sue ces mots, il sortit de la pièce en et un sourire sadique s'afficha sur son visage. Laissant seul un blondinet complètement dérouté mais quand même grandement soulagé.

OOOooooOOO

Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plu .

Et non le lemon Ed/Envy c'est pas encore pour tout de suite.

Peut être à demain …


	25. Chapter 25

Ed se réveilla le lendemain matin sous la caresse d'une main sur sa joue. Il papillonna des yeux et s'étira comme un chat avant de reporter son attention sur le propriétaire de la main taquine. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent aussitôt après avoir reconnu Maes et il perdit son expression sereine.

Maes se pencha vers lui pour lui chuchoter doucement :

M – Envy est rentré très vite hier soir … J'en conclus que tu as encore réussis à sauver tes fesses.

Ed se retourna face au mur.

Ed – Laches-moi connard !

M – Allons mon Edo, ne boudes pas ! Tu n'avais pas l'air de trouver ça si horrible que ça hier !

Ed – Pas si horrible ! Tu plaisantes là ! Vous m'avez forcer à violer un mec ! Vous avez fait de moi un violeur… Il termina sa phrase dans un soupir presque inaudible.

M – N'exagérons rien ! Si je me souviens bien Fuery t'as presque supplier…

Ed – Il ne l'a fait que parce qu'il avait peur de ce que vous alliez lui faire si je ne restais pas.

M – Dans ce cas tu es son héro …

Ed – Vous avez fait de moi un violeur ! Je suis devenu comme vous !

M – Ca ! Y a pas de doute ! Mais faut pas te voiler la face tu étais déjà comme nous avant hier soir ! Tu étais peut-être contre nous mais tu étais déjà comme nous ! Aussi égoïste et insensible au sort des autres…

Ed – Tu mens !

M – Ha oui ! Alors explique moi pourquoi tu n'as pas encore demandé de nouvelles de Fuery… Pourquoi depuis tout à l'heure tu te plains de ce qu'on t'as fait à toi et pas Fuery … Ce qui t'enrage autant ce n'est pas qu'on t'ai changer, car tu n'as pas changer, mais juste que maintenant tu ne peux plus te voiler la face sur ta véritable nature. Tu es comme nous acceptes-le…

Ed se retourna vers lui et le regarda bouche bée. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, Maes avait raison il ne s'était pas soucié une seconde de l'état de Fuery. Il s'était contenter de se plaindre de ce qu'il avait du faire pour ne pas mettre Fuery dans une situation pire que celle dans laquelle il l'avait lui-même mis. Tout ça pour faire enrager Envy, dont il s'était auto-proclamé l'ennemi « intime ». Il n'avait agi que dans son propre interêt en se donnant bonne conscience, en voulant soi-disant aider Fuery.

Ed – Je suis un monstre …

M – Oui ! Mais c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime !

Ed – Que vais-je faire à présent …

M – Tu vas continuer à jouer les petits diables aux visages d'anges !

Ed – Et que fais tu de Fuery ?

M – Moi ! Rien ! mais t'en fais pas il s'en remettra… Lui aussi il faut qu'il apprenne où est sa place … Et pour l'instant elle est dans le lit d' Archer !

Ed – Et la mienne où est elle ?

M – Humm … A la cantine devant un bon petit déjeuner qu'en penses tu ? S'exclama Maes avec un grand sourire.

Ed lui répondit par un sourire incertain avant de repousser les draps pour ressortir du lit oubliant sa nudité. Maes le suivi du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ai refermé la porte de la salle de bains en se disant que vivre au coté du petit blond était une torture permanente pour ses sens.

OOOoooOOO

Bll : Non pas d'amour dans cette fic, enfin si,mais rien à l'eau de rose et pas de happy end non plus. C'est plus tordu que ça…

petit démon triste : Je crois que c'est pas Ed qui va se plaindre qu'Envy est arrêté.


	26. Chapter 26

Ed accompagné de Maes se servit un petit-déjeuner léger avant de rejoindre Roy et Jean a leur table. Il fit un effort et se força à écouter la conversation, portant sur le dernier match de basket de l'équipe de l'école, qu'il trouvait d'un intérêt « relatif ». Au quatorzième bâillement du blond Roy se décida à reporter son attention sur lui.

R – Ca fait un moment qu'on ne t'a pas vu Ed où te cachais-tu?

Ed – Quoi je t'ai manqué peut être ?

R – Evidement tu es mon rayon de soleil, quand je ne te vois pas la journée parais plus terne et les couleurs plus fades …

Ed – Tu te lance dans la poésie de comptoir ?!

R – Ca veut dire que tu n'apprécies pas mon art, je suis déçu !

Roy fit semblant de bouder tandis que les autres éclataient de rire. Ed se prit au jeu et fit un bisou sur la joue de Roy pour le réconforter, quand tout à coup Ed sentit une main possessive se poser sur son épaule pour l'attirer loin de la joue de brun. Il se tourna furieux vers celui qui osait l'interrompre pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un Envy légèrement agacé.

E – Alors petit lion bien dormi ! Je me suis dépêché de descendre te rejoindre de peur que tu t'ennuis sans moi, mais je vois que tu t'ais vite trouver un autre passe temps !

Ed s'énerva franchement au sous entendu douteux d'Envy.

Ed – Je n'ai plus que bien dormir, puisque tu n'étais pas là pour me proposer une autre activité mon cœur.

Envy sourit, il adorait ses joutes verbales avec le blond mais ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout c'est les éclairs que lançaient ses yeux. Le voir réagir aussi passionnément était à proprement parler jouissif.

E – Si tu m'avais demandé de rester sois certain que j'aurai trouver de quoi t'occuper autrement, Amour mais tu avais l'air si fatigué après la soirée que je t'ai fait passer que je n'ai pas osé m'imposer plus à toi.

Ed –Tu es si prévenant avec moi chéri, j'ai vraiment de la chance d'être tombé sur un homme aussi compréhensif et soucieux de mon état de santé.

E – Oui je partage ton avis, je suis une perle rare.

Ed palissait de rage à vue d'œil à chaque réplique du brun.

E – D'ailleurs tu me sembles un peu pâle, un peu d'air te ferait du bien, allons nous promener dans le parc en amoureux…

Ne lui laissant pas le temps d'enregistrer l'information, Envy attrapa Ed par le coude et l'emmena, ou plutôt le traîna dehors sous le regard de tous les autres. Tous sauf un, un qui regardait, non pas la porte par laquelle venaient de sortir son imbécile de colloc et son crétin de cousin, mais la seule personne de la salle a afficher un air de colère à l'état pur, il se promit aussitôt de surveiller le jeune homme pour éviter qu'il n'entrave ses plans.

OooOOOooo

Misha : Si je suis tordu, tu l'es aussi d'aimer me lire ;)

Bananemask : Te rassures pas pour si peu, tout le monde ment dans cet fic et Envy n'échappe pas à la règle. Fuery ? On sait pas, mais tout le monde s'en fou… Essayer de changer ? pourquoi faire. T'as raison sur un point, pas de fin tragique, mais ça finira mal quand même.

Bll : T'excites pas trop, ils sont tous gay ! Lol !

Au fait à la 100éme reviews je vous offrirai un bonus (un Roy/Jean avis aux amateurs ) qui devrait vous plaire, surtout qu'on en apprends plus sur votre cher petit Roy adoré. MDR !!!


	27. Chapter 27

Dès qu'ils furent dans le parc Ed se dégagea violement de la poigne d'Envy et s'éloigna de quelques pas en frottant son coude douloureux.

Envy de son côté serrait les dents pour ne pas sourire, il était hors de question que le petit blond voit à quel point il apprécie qu'il le défie sans arrêt, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse et qu'il lui montre qui commande dans cette foutue école.

Ed – Non mais ça va pas ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris de me traîner comme ça dehors !

Envy le toisa d'un air menacent.

E – Tu t'imaginais peut-être que j'allais te laisser flirter avec cet idiot et m'humilier par la même occasion.

Ed – Roy est un ami !Je ne t'ai pas humilié ! Et on ne sort pas ensemble que je sache !

E – Tes amis te regarde toujours en bavant ? Quand au fait de m'humilier… Toute l'école sait que tu m'appartiens …

Ed – Je ne t'appartiens pas ! le coupa Ed.

E – Oh que si tu m'appartiens ! Et ne t'imagine pas que tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. J'ai promis à Maes de ne te forcer à rien tant que tu resteras pure, mais laisse moi juste te soupçonner de ne plus l'être et je te jure que tu le regretteras ! Et je ne te parles même pas de si mes soupçons sont fondé…

Ed avait encore blêmi et reculé en écoutant la réplique d'Envy.

Ed – Mais je croyais que… Hier tu m'as dit que tu me voulait consentant…

E – Et c'est toujours vrai. Mais je ne te laisserais pas te foutre de moi impunément pour autant. En gros, le marché est clair, si tu joue le jeu tout se passera bien. Ne me provoque pas petit lion et laisse moi une chance de te séduire.

Envy s'approcha doucement d'Ed qui restait immobile.

E – Laisse moi te séduire. Répéta Envy dans un souffle avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

Le baisé était doux presque trop. Et bientôt ce fut Ed que noua ses bras derrière la nuque d'Envy pour l'approfondir. Envy passa ses mains autour de la taille de son vis à vis et rapprocha fermement leur deux corps, il sourit en sentant la puissance du désir du blond contre sa cuisse, et s'en éloigna à contre cœur rompant le baisé et s'attirant un grognement de frustration de la part du blond.

E – Désolé lionceau mais tu n'es pas encore prêt à jouer dans la cour des grands et je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir me retenir si on va plus loin…

Sur ces mots Envy repartit vers l'école, laissant Ed, seul avec son problème.

Ed – Espèce de sale connard ! tu vas voir si je suis pas prêt à jouer dans la cour des grands !

OOOoooOOO

Bananemask : qui regardait le couple partir avec colère ? Ben vous le saurais après la centième reviews. (enfin vous le devinerez).

Matsuyama : Roy n'interviendra pas dans leurs affaires car il ne sait pas ce qui se passe. Et il fait confiance à son pote Maes, qui n'a pas l'air de s'en faire. (peut-être dans la deuxième partie de cette fic, si j'en fait une).

Niouki-Chan : Non pas d'amour, mais t'en fait pas y a encore quelques moment drôle qui t'attende…

Thoru78 : Oui j'ai arrêté sur d'ailleurs je l'ai bloqué. Mais tu auras la fin ici donc c'est pas grave. Tu peux la relire ici parce que j'essaye de corriger les incohérences. Je suis en phase d'écriture du dernier chapitre. (J'y arrive pas, lol).

Bisous à bientôt…

Misha : voilà ton « long baiser tendre et passionner », malheureusement ils ne sont pas « dans un lit nu et... » et quoi d'ailleurs ??? Je t'en prie fait nous part de tes envies.

Bizz à bientôt pour la suite. Mais sans doute le bonus avant…


	28. Bonus

BONUS

Denis Diderot a dit : « _La reconnaissance est un fardeau et tout fardeau est fait pour être secoué. »_

Une infinie reconnaissance.

Jean avait toujours eu une admiration sans borne pour la famille de son camarade de chambre, les Mustangs. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à eux qu'il avait pu rentrer dans cette prestigieuse école, une chance unique ! Pour un garçon sans argent, et sans réel talent tel que lui d'avoir un diplôme valant de l'or sur le marché du travail et pouvoir sortir sa famille de la misère.

Il avait rencontré Roy à l'école primaire, en CE2 plus précisément, ce dernier venait de déménager et Jean avait été le premier à aller parler au petit nouveau, il ne s'était plus séparé depuis.

Contrairement à la sienne la famille de Roy était très riche et sans doute aussi très puissante, il se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'il était entrer dans leur maison, ou plutôt manoir, ses yeux grands ouvert, tout ébahi avait amenait un sourire indulgent sur les lèvres de la maîtresse de maison, la sublimissime mère de Roy. A ce moment-là il avait vraiment été jaloux de son ami et de sa mère qui avait l'air si douce. Et puis c'était arrivé, son père s'était tué dans un accident de la route, les Mustang les avait alors pris plus ou moins sous leur aile leur permettant de joindre les deux bouts, aidant sa mère à trouver un travail décent, et enfin usant de leur relation pour le faire rentrer dans cette école. Oui Jean admirait vraiment les Mustang, et il leur prouvait sa reconnaissance en étant toujours au coté de leur fils, loyal envers et contre tout. Et ça Roy le savait bien…

Jean, assis à son bureau, releva la tête de son bouquin pour voir Roy entrer, avant de s'y replonger. Mais le regard qu'il sentait fixé sur sa nuque le fit se retourner vers son colocataire au bout de quelques minutes. Il inspira un grand coup avant de demander gentiment.

J – Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu veux m'en parler ?

Au son de sa voix Roy sortit des pensées dans lesquels il semblait s'être si profondément perdu en regardant son ami.

R – Non, tout va bien. C'est juste que tu as les cheveux si blonds, j'avais pas remarqué auparavant .

Il avait dit ça en s'approchant doucement du dit blond afin de lui glisser la main dans les cheveux.

R – Ils sont vraiment très beaux, tu devrais songer à les laisser pousser. Continua-t-il doucement sous le regard surprit de Jean.

J – J'y penserai… promit-il

R – Merci. Répondit doucement Roy en se penchant vers son ami pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Jean le repoussa brutalement.

J – Qu'est ce que tu fou !

R – Je suis tellement frustré, dit Roy en en allant s'allonger sur le lit, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour me soulager, c'est bien ce que font les amis. Ils s'entraident.

J - C'est vrai, mais pas comme ça ! Pas pour ce genre de chose Roy ! Merde !

R – C'est donc ça, la reconnaissance que tu a envers ma famille ! Tu te défiles au premier petit sacrifice qu'on te demande ! Elle est belle ta loyauté envers moi vraiment ! Sans nous ta mère ferait le trottoir dans une rue malfamée et toi tu travaillerais dans un fast-food pour payer tes études dans une fac de secondes zone ! Alors viens ici tout de suite…Déclara le brun.

J – Ne dis pas ça, tu sais très bien que je ferais tout pour toi… Mais ne me demande pas ça…Je suis hétéro…

R – Tu ferais tout ? alors prouve le et viens ici !

J – Roy s'il te plait … Supplia désespérément le blond.

R – Maintenant ! Ordonna Roy d'un ton sec et sans appel.

Jean se leva, tremblant de peur, et s'approcha de son « ami » qui s'écarta pour lui faire de la place sur le lit, il s'allongea à ses cotés sans un mot et ferma les yeux. Roy ne s'en formalisa pas et fondit sur les lèvres du blond qui répondit au baiser en se crispant, il sentait les mains de Roy de plus en plus fiévreuse déboutonner sa chemise puis de guerre lasse la lui arracher, avant de se diriger vers son jean qui disparut tout aussi vite accompagné de son caleçon. Roy se releva alors pour se déshabiller à son tour en admirant le corps tremblant étendu sur le lit, totalement offert. Il eut un sourire mauvai à faire pâlir Envy d'envie et ordonna suavement en attrapant son flacon de lubrifiant.

R – Retournes-toi !

Jean s'exécuta plein d'appréhension, il sentit le lit s'affaisser sous le poids de Roy et sentit tout son corps se tendre quand une main lui écarta les fesses.

R – Détends-toi, tu auras moins mal. Tu es vraiment magnifique tu sais ? le rassura Roy en insérant un doigt huilé dans son anus. Tu es si étroit, ça va vraiment être un délice.

Jean se crispa un peu plus sous l'intrusion avant de se forcer à se détendre, juste à temps pour l'arrivée du deuxième doigt qui lui arracha un grognement de douleur. Le troisième fut encore plus rapide à venir et le fit haleter de souffrance. Il sentit les doigts du brun le préparer plus ou moins doucement avant de s'en aller au bout d'une ou deux minutes. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes en sentant l'autre se positionner derrière lui et mordit dans l'oreiller au moment où il le sentit le pénétrer. Le brun commença alors un va et viens brutal en lui tout en débitant un flot de parole et en jouant avec ses cheveux alternant caresse et tirage brutal. Les coups de reins se firent tout à coup plus rapides et plus violents jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent au plus profond du corps de Jean pour y déverser ce qu'il savait être un liquide poisseux qui le salirait à jamais au plus profond de lui-même. Mais le pire fut sans doute ce qu'il avait crié au moment de l'extase. Ce nom qui n'était pas le sien « Ed ! ».

Roy reprit pendant quelques minutes sa respiration avant de se retirer en douceur et de se relever.

R – T'as été parfait ! souffla-t-il

J – A ouais ! Alors pourquoi je me fais l'effet d'une pute ? demanda Jean la voix chargeait de chagrin.

Roy haussa les épaules l'air pas concerné et répondit en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains pour une douche 'bien mérité' d'après lui.

R – Dis toi que t'es une pute de luxe qui n'a qu'un seul client si ça peut te réconforter.

Oui voilà ce qu'il était aux yeux de son ami d'enfance, une pute de luxe, qu'il se paye pour remplacer l'arrogant petit blond qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir parce qu'Envy se l'était approprier et qu'il n'avait pas les couilles de le revendiquer simplement.

OooOOOooo

Wahou ! j'ai fait des efforts sur la longueur !

Bananemask : J'ai jamais parlé d'un SUPER lemon… Ni même d'un lemon.

Anioukette : Mettre 3 reviews à la suite pour arriver plus vite à 100 c'est de la triche ! Je suis pas trop d'accord. Et ne me rétorques pas que c'est injuste parce que j'ai laissé Bll le faire. Parce que de 1 je fiche totalement d'être injuste. Et de 2, ya pas de .

Alors votre ADORABLE petit Roy vous plait-il toujours autant ???

Moi perso je le préfère comme ça, j'aime pas les gentil !

A bientôt pour la suite…


	29. Chapter 28

Une fois qu'Envy fut parti Ed se dirigea, non pas vers le dortoir, mais vers la forêt, se disant qu'une promenade à l'air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien et lui calmerait les idées. Il marcha une petite heure avant de tomber sur un endroit vraiment splendide… La forêt dense laissait place à une petite clairière traversée par un petit ruisseau dont l'eau brillait sous le soleil matinal (1). L'endroit était magique !

Ed s'assit en tailleur au bord du ruisseau, plongea sa main dans l'eau délicieusement fraîche, et commença à réfléchir. Non pas à sa place dans l'univers ou de ce qu'il voudrait faire de sa vie, comme tout à chacun le ferait dans un endroit propre à la méditation comme celui-ci, non, Ed cherchait des idées de vengeance…

Durant sa petite promenade, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à sa situation, et s'était rendu compte qu'en l'espace de quelques semaines, il était passé de l'état de manipulateur à celui de manipulé, de prédateur à gibier, d'arroseur à arroser, d'homme à femme… En bref il était tombé sans s'en rendre compte sur plus fort que lui, ou du moins il avait sous-estimé un ennemi qu'il avait à peine vu venir, et son être tout entier se révoltait contre cette idée.

Mais si les autres connaissaient ses « rares » faiblesses, il connaissait aussi les leurs. Oui ! Maes et Envy allaient regretter d'avoir voulu jouer contre lui…

Parce que leur principale faiblesse était lui-même.

Rendre fou Maes serait facile, habitant dans la même chambre, il avait plusieurs fois surprit les regards concupiscent du brun sur son corps quand il sortait de son lit le matin en boxer ou encore quand il rentré dans la chambre le torse encore ruisselant une serviette noué autour de la taille après une douche brûlante. Il allait juste continuer, innocemment, son petit jeu et multiplier les occasions de se dévoiler devant lui…

Pour Envy s'était plus compliqué, et il allait devoir flirter avec les limites qui lui avait été implicitement fixés afin de lui insuffler le chaud et le froid, mais le jeu n'en était que plus excitant…

Cet après-midi, il irait faire les boutiques et refaire sa garde-robe…

Et demain sa douce vengeance pourrait débuter, finit d'avoir peur, maintenant place au jeu !

Demain il reprendrait sa vie en main.

OOOoooOOO

Il manque plus qu'un faon, une biche, quelques oiseaux et l'on se croirait dans un Disney.

Matsuyama : Oui tous en manquent !! Pourquoi ça te ne plait pas ?

PS : Je sais que ce chapitre est super court et que j'abuse… Mais bon c'est comme ça …


	30. Chapter 29

Dimanche 8h 03

Ed repoussa violement les draps et sortit de son lit, pas le temps de flémarder, il avait un emploi du temps serré aujourd'hui !

M – Ed ! Il est 8h du mat! qu'est ce que tu fous debout ? grommela Maes depuis son lit.

Ed – En réalité il 8h05 et je suis déjà en retard…

M – Dois je te rappeler que nous sommes dimanche ! Il créa le monde en six jours et le septième se reposa ! Ça te ne rappelle rien ? On a pas cours aujourd'hui !

Ed – Oui, mais je dois passer à l'infirmerie …

M – Quoi ! Maes se redressa sur son lit

Ed – Je dois aller à l'infirmerie.

M – Pourquoi ? T'es malade ?

Ed – Non…

M – Alors pourquoi ?

Ed – Uméda veut me voir ?

M – Comment ça il veut te voir ?

Ed – Ben c'est ce qu'il a dit.

M – Comment ça c'est ce qu'il a dit ? Un médecin gay, et sadique de surcroît, te convoque sans raison et toi tu ne te poses pas de question.

Ed – Il a donné une raison.

Ed avait parlé si doucement que Maes n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu .

M – Et peut-on savoir laquelle ?

Ed se contenta de grimacer.

M – Aller crache le morceau !

Ed – IL ME TROUVE TROP PETIT ! Voilà t'es content !

À ces mots Maes éclata de rire, Ed fit mine de bouder.

Quand il referma la porte de la salle de bains Ed se permit un sourire d'autosatisfaction, il avait manipulé Maes sans problème.

Il prit une douche rapide et ressortit de la salle de bains avec une serviette qui tenait sur ses hanches par ce qui semblait être aux yeux de Maes, l'opération de saint esprit. Bien qu'il se dise aussi que Dieu devrait se trouver autre chose à faire que de faire tenir par miracle une serviette autour des hanches de son colocataire sexy. Puis comme s'Il avait entendu sa prière silencieuse la serviette tomba, lui laissant tout loisir d'admirer le fessier bien galbé qui se cachait derrière.

Ed enfila son boxer se retourna vers Maes et sourit légèrement en le voyant baver.

Il finit de s'habiller rapidement avec les vêtements qu'il était allé s'acheter la veille et sortit sous le regard transi d'admiration de Maes, direction l'infirmerie…

M – Dieu est un tortionnaire ! s'exclama Maes sitôt la porte refermée.

OOOoooOOO

Voilà !

Prochain chapitre le retour du docteur gay sexy !

Ok les vengeances commencent en douceur mais c'est que le début… Envy va en baver aussi et pas qu'au sens figuré, je vous prie de me croire !

Au fait y a un 2éme bonus si j'ai plein de reviews ! Mais je dois le placer après le prochain chapitre… Autrement dit, si j'ai pas assez de reviews d'ici là, je le mettrais pas et y aura pas de rattrapage possible. (Mais je suis sûre que vous allez faire tout votre possible pour pas rater un lemon Ed-Envy ! N'est ce pas ?)


	31. Chapter 30

Le docteur Uméda était en train de faire l'inventaire des médicaments dans sa réserve quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement.

U – Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, si vous êtes malade allez voir l'infirmière de garde. Soupira t'il

Ed – En fait, j 'espérais pouvoir avoir une discussion avec vous, docteur …

La voix était timide presque craintive ce qui eut le don d'énerver encore plus le docteur, qui était déjà obligé de finir son inventaire un dimanche. (il faut dire qu'il s'y été encore pris à la dernière minute) Aussi répondit il durement sans même se retourner vers l'inopportun.

U – Dans ce cas, cela pourra attendre demain ! Le bureau des pleurs n'est pas ouvert aujourd'hui !

Ed se fit la réflexion qu'il devrait penser à éviter d'avoir envie de se suicider le dimanche à l'avenir. Ok pour la déprime, mais seulement en semaine ! Heureusement qu'il était relativement bien dans sa peau. Enfin ! aussi bien qu'un garçon de son age remplit d'hormones pouvait l'être !

Ed – Je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger docteur, mais je dois vraiment avoir votre avis sur la question, je promets d'essayer de ne pas vous perturber dans votre si _fascinant travail_…

La voix s'était faite suave et l'ironie du ton démentait fortement les propos que ce soit sur le fait d'être désolé ou sur celui de ne pas vouloir perturber son travail. Aussi le docteur commença à se retourner près à lancer une réplique cinglante au jeune morveux, avant de la ravaler en se retrouvant nez à nez avec son enfer personnel, nonchalamment adossé à la seule porte de la pièce, plus sexy que jamais.

Il détailla la tenue du jeune homme qui aurait pu décente sur n'importe qui d'autre à part lui. Un jean simple, ni trop moulant ni trop large, qui tombait légèrement sur ses hanches. Une chemise noire dont les manches étaient retroussées jusqu'aux coudes et dont les deux premiers boutons étaient défaits, lui donnant un air classe et décontracté. Non, pour finir, la tenue en elle-même était plutôt classique. C'était le garçon en lui-même qui était obscène aux yeux d'Uméda. Son corps souple était un appel à la luxure et son visage d'ange un appel à la débauche. Ses grands yeux semblaient fait pour être plissé par le plaisir et sa bouche pulpeuse pour être embrassée. Pour embrasser! Uméda n'aurait su dire combien de fois il avait rêvé de ses lèvres depuis leur première entrevue. Ses lèvres embrassant, aspirant, suçant, presque avec vénération, son membre tendu, suivant docilement le rythme que lui imposeraient les mains d'Uméda dans ses cheveux …

Le docteur soupira et ferma les yeux pour se forcer à revenir à la réalité. Ed le détailla à son tour et sourit ironiquement quand son regard se posa sur l'érection flagrante du plus vieux.

Ed – Pour finir, je crois que cette discussion sera inutile. J'ai la réponse ! Encore désolé de vous avoir dérangé docteur !

Ed se décolla alors de la porte avant de se retourner et de quitter la pièce.

Le docteur soupira de frustration. Il avait un nouveau fantasme à faire tester à son compagnon… Qui aurait cru qu'une réserve à médicament pouvait être si … Intime !

OOOoooOOO

Bananemask : « UN BONUS AVEC LEMON EDxENVY?!O.o C-c'est vrai? » Oui c'est vrai et ce sera pas un viol même déguiser pour le coup. Mais comme ce chapitre n'est pas important pour la suite de l'histoire…Je peux choisir de le sauter…

Gabryell-P- :Moi aussi j'aime bien le doc.

Anioukette : Pas grave je te pardonne…lol.

**Bll. : **Oui toutes aux reviews.


	32. Bonus 2

*********************Bonus******************

Il marchait dans les couloirs sans trop savoir où il allait. L'établissement était étrangement vide aujourd'hui. Il se décida à aller à la bibliothèque, histoire de se trouver une occupation, même si la lecture n'était vraiment pas son passe-temps favori. Il descendit donc une volée de marche, et traversa d'un pas assuré le corridor qui menait à la bibliothèque. Il poussa d'un coup sec les portes à double battant et pénétra dans l'antre du savoir avec une démarche conquérante. Elle aussi était vide, même Madame Laurence, la bibliothécaire grincheuse, semblait avoir déserté son poste. Il flânait entre les rayonnages quand il le vit, Edward Elric, penchait sur un gros volume, les joues légèrement rouges, se mordant la lèvre inférieure dans un mélange de concentration, de gêne et de perplexité. Cette expression le rendait encore plus attirant que d'habitude, si possible.

Il s'approcha doucement de lui, sans faire de bruit.

E – C'est ce livre qui te fait tant d'effet ? ai-je des raisons d'être jaloux ?

Ed sursauta et rougit de plus belle.

Envy attrapa le livre et ricana doucement en voyant les images érotiques, pour ne pas dire clairement pornographique.

Ed – En fait. Euh… Comme tu m'avais dit que je manquais d'expérience dans le parc. Euh… Je me suis dit … Enfin … Que je pourrais peut-être m'informer ici…

Envy eut un sourire indulgent.

E – Ce genre de chose ne s'apprend pas dans les livres… Il faut les pratiquer…

Edward se leva pour faire face à Envy.

Ed – Alors apprend moi ! Montres moi comment te donner du plaisir comme tu n'en a jamais eu ! Je te promets d'être un élève _particulièrement docile et attentif…_

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Envy pour se jeter sur la bouche du blond afin de l'embrasser sauvagement. Tout en mêlant leurs langues il le poussa à reculer pour l'asseoir sur la table. En continuant à l'embrasser le brun déboutonna le jeans du blond avant de le lui enlever violement, tandis que Ed s'acharnait à défaire celui du brun. Envy lui arracha son boxer et Ed libéra, avec une douceur qui ressemblait presque à de la vénération, le sexe tendu à l'extrême du brun. Puis Ed s'allongea sur la table tandis qu'Envy faisait remontait ses jambes sur ses épaules. Envy présenta trois doigts à sa bouche afin de les lubrifié pour lui permettre de le préparer, mais Ed secoua la tête.

Ed – Non, pas de préliminaires, Prends-moi maintenant, Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'en ai envie.

Envy hésita un instant, il allait lui faire vraiment mal s'il le prenait sans préparation.

Ed – S'il te plait Envy fais-moi tiens maintenant !

Ces derniers mots eurent raison de ses hésitations, il se plaça à l'entrée du blond et le pénétra d'un mouvement de hanche puissant mais doux.

Ed retint difficilement un cri de douleur en se mordant la lèvre, mais ne pus empêcher une larme de perler à ses yeux..

Envy s'empêcha de bouger pour laisser le temps au blond de s'adapter à sa taille.

D'un mouvement de hanches Ed invitât Envy à continuer et le brun commença alors à bouger lentement en Ed de peur de le blesser.

Ed enleva alors ses jambes des épaules d'Envy pour les passer autour de ses hanches et le poussait à accélérer.

Ed – Baise moi fort Envy… je veux que tu te perde en moi !

Les coups de reins du brun se firent alors plus rapides tandis que les couinements de douleur se transformaient en gémissements de plaisir.

Il vit alors le si bandant petit corps du blond se tendre comme un arc alors qu'il s'apprêtait à jouir ….

BBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPP !!!!!!

Envy se réveilla en sursaut et balança son réveil contre le mur.

E – Putain de réveil de merde !

Il se leva, observa son érection à peine caché par son boxer et fila sous la douche.

Cette journée s'annonçait dure, très dure …

OOOoooOOO

Ha ha ha ! Vous vous imaginiez quand même pas Ed aussi soumit et maso dans la réalité ! Non non, c'était juste un fantasme du pervers de service !

Je suis vraiment trop généreuse avec vous !

Bll. : « AH! MAis a quoi y pense Umeda? Ca veut dire koi [et je cite] ''Il avait un nouveau fantasme à faire tester à son compagnon… Qui aurait cru qu'une réserve à médicament pouvait être si … Intime !'' » Ca veut dire qu'il compte baiser le mec avec qui il sort dans la réserve à médicament et sans doute en pensant à Ed . Voilà c'est plus clair comme ça ?

Misha : « Même si je déteste Envy dans les épisodes et dans les autres fic, j'ai appri la l'aimer en lisant ta fic » Ah bon ! Ca demande une explication je crois parce que je comprends pas la …

Bananemask : C'est quoi c'est odieuses menaces ??? Qu'ai je fais pour mériter ça ? (:'/)


	33. Chapter 31

Ed rejoignait tranquillement le dortoir s'apprêtant retourner persécuter Maes quand il vit sa proie n°1 poussait les portes de la bibliothèque. Il haussa un sourcil perplexe avant de se souvenir de la sotie récente du dernier Titeuf. Il suivit Envy à travers les rayonnages jusqu'à une table isolée au fond de la bibliothèque. Il vit Envy poussait un soupir de frustration. Il se glissa alors silencieusement derrière lui et susurra perfidement :

Ed –Te serais-tu perdu ?

Envy sursauta et répondit sans se retourner.

E – Non, je me demandais juste si mon rêve était prémonitoire…

Ed – Et que se passait il dans ton rêve ? tu apprenais à lire ?

Le blond contourna Envy et alla s'asseoir sur la table d'une façon qui se voulait innocemment provocante, ce qui eut pour effet de faire revenir à la surface des bribes du rêve mouillé d'Envy.

E – En fait, c'était moi qui t'apprenais quelque chose…

Ed – Ah oui ! Et que pourrais-tu bien m'apprendre ?

E – A chanter ! Et je dois t'avouer que tes vocalises étaient vraiment exquises !

Le sourire d'Envy finit d'ôter à Ed ses derniers doutes sur la manière dont s'y prenait le brun pour lui « apprendre à chanter » et il se dit que ce n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée de suivre ce pervers dans un recoin aussi isolé. Son terrain de chasse étant les lieux publics, il se leva d'un bond en s'exclamant.

Ed – Je commence à avoir faim ! allons manger !

A ces mots il attrapa la main d'Envy et l'entraîna à sa suite vers la sortie. Envy le suivi en souriant de la gène visible de son petit lion quand il avait compris sur quoi portait son rêve exactement.

Arrivés dans le réfectoire, ils rejoignirent très vite le reste de leur groupe, ils discutèrent tranquillement pendant tout le repas jusqu'au moment où la cuisinière vint leur proposer des glaces, ils en choisirent tous une aux parfums café ou chocolat, tous sauf Ed qui choisit délibérément vanille, il décida de renoncer au plaisir de goûter chocolat au profit de son plan.

Il commença alors à manger lentement sa glace, se débrouillant pour laisser quelques goûtes laiteuses couler le long du cornet avant d'aller les récupérer du bout de la langue en fermant les yeux de plaisir. Les autres garçons se turent en le regardant faire, et Ed fit semblant d'être trop occupé à sa tâche pour sans occuper. Quand il eut fini sa glace, il les regarda d'un air étonné.

Ed – Quelque chose ne va pas, les gars ?

Envy soupira, l'innocente indécence de son ange allait le rendre fou !

OOOoooOOO

Misha : Je pense que je vais devoir monter une association pour la protection des réveil matin…

Gabryell-P- : Ed pouvait pas laisser Envy en plan : J'avais promis un lemon ! Et je tiens presque toujours mes promesses. Le mot important dans cette phrase étant le « presque ».

Bll. : Ca veut dire quoi « weirdo » ? « Je croyais qu'Envy aimait bien qu'Ed lui résiste? » oui il aime bien , mais il préfèrerais quand même qu'il se soumette.

Petit démon triste : Malheureusement je vais devoir arrêter cette fic, je ne voudrait pas que tu t'étouffes de rire et avoir ta mort sur la conscience… Attendez ! Quelle conscience ! lol ! Une minute de silence pour le réveil d'Envy svp. Ta fanfic ? Laquelle ?

Bananemask : Fachée ? Moi ? Non ! J'adore t'es reviews, elles sont toujours longue et intéressante. J'ai pensé pas le mettre ce lemon, mais il aurait fallu que je modifie la suite de la fanfic en en enlevant les références idiotes, (que je trouve drole) et ça me .

Ps : La fic et presque totalement écrite mais si vous avez des idées de petites annecdotes que vous aimeriez voir apparaître, c'est le moment de me les donner, je verrais si je peux les intégrer sans dénaturer la fin, ça vous ferais 1 voir 2 chapitres sup qui sait ? A bientôt …


	34. Chapter 32

Plus tard dans la journée, la voix du directeur,résonna dans les couloirs de tous les bâtiments de l'académie, convoquant l'intégralité des élèves dans la salle de spectacle.

Ed allongé sur le ventre en boxer releva la tête de son livre et Maes releva la tête de la chute reins du blond.

Ed – Que se passe t'il ?

M – Aucune idée ! Allons voir !

Ed se leva, enfila un jeans et un t-shirt, tout en souriant intérieurement en sentant le regard concupiscent du brun suivre chacun de ses gestes.

Ils sortirent ensemble dans le corridor et retrouvèrent bien vite Mustang et Havoc, qui ne savait pas non plus quoi penser de cette situation inédite.

Ils avançaient ensemble vers l'avant de la salle de spectacle quand Envy les interpella, ils allèrent donc tous s'asseoir au fond la salle.

Le directeur entra enfin et les lumières éclairant les gradins s'éteignirent afin que seule la scène soit éclairé. Il annonça aux élèves que plusieurs vols avaient été commis dans l'enceinte de l'Académie, que les coupables avaient été retrouvés et seraient punis, mais qu'il ne tolérait pas ce genre de chose dans son établissement.

Ed se demanda avec une légère amertume ce qu'il penserait des exactions commises par son rejeton. En parlant de lui ! c'était le moment ou jamais de s'amuser un peu !

Il posa nonchalamment une main sur le genou du jeune brun à ses côtés et remonta doucement la main le long de sa cuisse dont il sentit les muscle se tendre sous ses doits. Il caressa lentement du bout des doits la cuisse de haut en bas et de bas en haut remontant chaque fois un peu plus vers l'entre jambe d'Envy. Quand il l'atteint son but, il commença à caresser l'érection déjà bien présente d'Envy à travers son jeans. Il l'entendit hoqueter de surprise et de plaisir et sourit en appuyant un peu plus sa caresse. Puis il défit doucement les boutons de son jeans pour y glissait doucement. Il commença alors un va et viens doux et lent le sexe tendu. Quand il sentit Envy donner un coup reins, il accéléra progressivement le rythme de ses vas et viens.

Envy n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi son petit lion faisait ça mais une chose était sûre, il n'allait certainement pas se plaindre de son initiative, il serait toujours temps de se poser des questions après pour le moment profitons ! Le rythme de la main du blond changeait régulièrement, d'infernal, l'amenant aux portes de l'extase, il ralentissait d'un coup pour reprendre une allure douce. si bien qu'Envy devait user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas gémir que ce soit de plaisir ou de frustration. Son père lui en voudrait s'il se rendait compte qu'il se faisait branler par ses camarades pendant ses discours.

Le discours du directeur prit fin et Ed retira sa main du boxer d'Envy au moment où les lumières se rallumèrent puis se leva et sortit précipitamment de la salle sous le regard choqué d'Envy qui n'avait pas pu se libérer et arboré encore une érection douloureuse heureusement invisible sous le jeans .

Ça, ça allait se payer !

OOOoooOOO.

Matsuyama : Du plagiat…euh pas fais expret dsl « Banane Sadique ».

Bananemask : T'as raison sur certain point mais sinon t'es totalement à coté de la plaque.. .

Bll. : Je te crois pas stupide, c'est moi qui le suis dsl ! Lol


	35. Chapter 33

Lundi 17h30, cours de biologie

Ed était en train de regarder les oiseaux par la fenêtre, ne prêtant aucune attention au cours, de toute façon le prof lui portait une admiration sans borne depuis qu'il lui avait rendu son devoir, alors à quoi bon faire semblant de s'intéresser à ses propos …

Un claquement sec contre la porte le fit sursauter, le sortant de ses pensées, il se tourna en direction du bruit pour voir Envy entrer avant même d'y avoir été invité. Il fronça les sourcils, cette histoire ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

E – Je viens chercher Elric ! Il est convoqué dans le bureau du directeur.

Edward se leva, ramassa ses affaires et suivit Envy dans le couloir sous le regard curieux et les chuchotements de ses camarades.

Il eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas, qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur du corridor désert par un corps souple et puissant.

E – Alors comme ça on a pas été sage beau blond … Susurra Envy contre ses lèvres.

Ed – Envy qu'est ce qui te prends ?

E – J'essaye juste de te détendre avant ton entrevue avec mon paternel, ce serait dommage que le stress te donne un air coupable tu ne crois pas ?

En disant cela Envy passa une jambe entre celles d'Ed et cola leurs hanches d'un mouvement de bassin, faisant hoqueter le blond quand il sentit l'érection du brun contre sa cuisse.

Ed – Envy ce n'est pas le moment de jouer. Laches moi !

Dit-il en tentant de se dégager de l'emprise du brun qui le retint fermement en commençant à se frotter lascivement contre lui.

E – Je pense au contraire que c'est pile le bon moment moi. Chuchota t'il sensuellement à l'oreille du blond avant de plonger ses lèvres dans son cou pour l'embrasser tout en continuant à se frotter contre lui.

Ed se sentit perdre pieds, il s'accrocha aux épaules d'Envy, pencha la tête pour mieux lui offrir son cou, tout en répondant à ses mouvements de hanches.

Le brun passa une main sous la chemise d'Ed tandis que l'autre dénouait ses cheveux.

Tout à coup il s'écarta, et la cloche sonnant la fin des cours retentit.

E – Tu devrais y aller petit lion ! Mon père déteste attendre…

Sur ses mots, il partit laissant un petit blond débraillé, les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflaient au milieu du couloir qui commençait déjà à se remplir de la masse grouillante des élèves, dont certain se retournait pour admirer le blondinet.

Quand il eut réalisé la situation Ed se précipita vers le bureau directorial à la porte duquel il frappa et entra après qu'on lui en ait donné l'autorisation.

Ed – Vous vouliez me voir monsieur ?

Le directeur scruta le petit blond et souri.

B – Non, Monsieur Elric Pourquoi donc ?

Ed serra les dents et les poings en jurant contre Envy, ce qui n'échappa pas au directeur dont le sourire s'agrandit.

Ed – Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser…

B – Faites donc jeune homme !

Dès qu'Ed fut sortit de son bureau le directeur explosa de rire, ce garçon, qui avait l'air de sortit du lit et arborait un splendide suçon, lui rappelait ces années d'étude et il devait bien reconnaître à son fils qu'il avait bon goût.

OOOOoooOOOO

Mastuyama : En fait l'idée m'est venu d'un fait vécut dans un cinema avec mon ex-chéri, lol !

Banane Sadique : Oui j'avais compris que c'étais toi ! « la langue de bois dans toute sa splendeur!! » ? Lol pour être clair, t'as raison sur le fait que Ed va subir et tord sur à peu près tout le reste ! Contente !

Bll. : Roy veut aussi sa part, mais il continue à joujou avec Havoc le temps que le chance tourne !

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez droit au retour violent, et quand je dis violent c'est exprès, de Maes ! Mais, pour l'avoir il faudra atteindre les 145 reviews ! Bon courage ! A bientôt.


	36. Chapter 34

Maes était tranquillement en train de réviser pour son cours d'économie du lendemain quand il entendit la porte de la chambre heurter violement le mur, il se retourna lentement, s'attendant déjà à rencontrer les yeux dorés de son « _si discret »_ colocataire. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à cette vision onirique. Il s'agissait bien d'Edo … Le petit blond venait d'entrer comme une furie dans leur chambre le souffle court, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rougies et les lèvres gonflées, visiblement il avait couru jusqu'ici. Maes continuait de détailler son fantasme vivant quand ses yeux accrochèrent une marque à la base de son cou.

Il fronça les sourcils et sauta souplement de son lit, se précipita sur le blond, l'attrapa par les cheveux et tira violement sa tête en arrière tandis que de son autre main, il écartait le col de sa chemise.

Ed – Qu'est ce qui te prend ! haleta Ed en se débattant vainement dans la poigne ferme de Maes.

Maes tira un peu plus la tête du blond en arrière.

M – Comment as-tu eut ça ? demanda Maes d'une voix faussement douce.

Ed – Mais de quoi tu parles ? t'es complètement fou !

Maes traîna alors Ed, toujours en le tenant par les cheveux, jusqu'à la salle de bain où il le mis face au miroir en se plaçant derrière lui.

M – Ca. Dit-il toujours aussi doucement en désignant le suçon de sa main libre.

Ed – Ca ! Ca s'appelle un suçon. Persifla le blond.

Maes se pencha à son oreille et lui susurra suavement.

M –Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi Edo …tu n'es vraiment pas en position de force ! Qui t'as fait ça !

Ed – je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! répliqua bravement le blond.

Maes se déplaça de manière à placer son érection contre les fesses d'Ed, qui se cambra instinctivement et se maudit immédiatement d'avoir eut cette réaction.

M – Ca me concerne, dans la mesure, où quand Envy verra ça, dit il en léchant le suçon, il va se faire un plaisir de laisser tous les mecs de l'école te passer dessus…et, si je me fiche de la virginité de mes amants je n'aime pas les putes.

Ed – Et alors !

M – Et alors …Poursuivit Maes en se frottant conte lui… Je voudrais savoir si Envy est déjà au courant et après qui exactement je passe !

Ed –Envy est déjà au courant parce que c'est ce salop qui me la fait ! Personne ne m'ait « _passé dessus »_ comme tu dit si bien ! Et crois-moi je ne te laisserai jamais me toucher espèce de connard ! rétorqua Ed en essayant de ses dégager des bras de Maes qui avait à présent les deux mains sur ses hanches

M – Et je peux savoir ce qui te fait croire que je te laisserais le choix, petit allumeur ! répondit Maes en donnant un coup de reins à Ed, qui du se retenir au lavabo, avant de sortir prendre l'air dans les couloirs.

Il n'allait plus tenir le coup longtemps ! Il devait absolument faire en sorte de mettre Ed dans le lit d'Envy le plus vite possible, après il serra enfin à lui ! Après il pourra lui faire payer de s'être donné à un autre avant lui !

OOOoooOOO

Comment ça ce mec est pas net ? Je vous permet pas de critiquer les personnages ! Pas la peine de nier je vous ai entendu le penser !

J'ai réussi à avoir mes 145 reviews ! comme quoi avec de la patience on arrive à tout ! 150 pour la prochaine lol !

Misha et MybeDarkmoon : 'Suis trop trop fière qu'on est recommandé ma fic a quelqu'un ! Manquerai plus que quelqu'un me demande s'il peut la traduire lol !

Prochain chapitre Maes dans toute sa splendeur !!! Niak Niak niak.


	37. Chapter 35

Ed ouvrit le robinet, s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide et regarda l'heure. La cantine allait bientôt fermer, mais il s'en fichait, la journée avait été éprouvante et il n'avait pas très faim.

Il se fit couler un bain pour se délasser et se rappelant de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois, il ferma précautionneusement la porte à clef. Non pas qu'il était devenu subitement pudique mais il n'avait vraiment pas envi d'être dérangé. Il retira en vitesse ses vêtements, glissa voluptueusement dans l'eau chaude et poussa un soupir d'aise en laissant son esprit divaguer avant de revenir sur la scène que lui avait fait Maes dans la salle de bain.

Il avait adoré voir le brun si jaloux et possessif envers lui. Sans parler de sa force qui lui avait fait se sentir tellement vulnérable et avait agit comme un aphrodisiaque sur lui. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu se s'empêcher de se cambrer quand il avait senti l'érection de Maes contre ses fesses.

Il avait encore agit comme une victime mais cette fois il n'avait pas pu faire autrement ça aurait vraiment pu déraper. Provoquer Maes aurait vraiment été suicidaire. Le brun était assez énervé comme ça et les pulsions qui l'avaient poussées à se soumettre étaient bien trop fortes pour qu'il leur cède. Il préférait de loin la réputation d'intouchable à celle de catin de service.

Il prit son gel douche à la vanille et le fit doucement mousser sur son corps avant de se rincer à l'eau fraîche.

Après s'être séché rapidement, il entra nu dans la chambre pour enfiler son pantalon de pyjama en soie noir puis il se glissa dans ses draps en vue d'un sommeil qu'il espérait réparateur.

Il se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard en sentant son matelas s'affaisser dans son dos sous le poids d'un corps qui n'était manifestement pas le sien. Il décida de garder les yeux hermétiquement clos dans l'espoir que l'inconnu le laisse en paix. Il sentit une main dégager ses cheveux de son visage et son cou puis une bouche venir y déposer une multitude de baisers.

M – Ne fait pas semblant, mon ange, je sais que tu es réveillé.

Ed ouvrit lentement les yeux et tourna la tête vers l'intrus.

Ed – Maes qu'est ce que…

Maes le coupa en l'embrassant doucement Ed essaya de détourner la tête mais Maes lui maintint le menton durement.

M – Chuuut ! Ne m'oblige pas à me montrer méchant, mon cœur… soupira-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de reprendre le baiser auquel Ed ne résista plus.

La main de Maes passa le long du torse du blond puis glissa le long de son ventre plat jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon sous laquelle elle commença à passer avant qu'Ed ne la repousse.

Ed – Je t'en pris … Envy… dit-il en lança un regard désespéré au brun par-dessus son épaule.

M – Envy n'en saura rien ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te prendre, juste quelques caresses…

Ed relâcha la main de Maes qui se faufila dans le pantalon du blond et commença à caresser son début d' érection du bout des doits. Ed gémit doucement et la caresse s'accentua jusqu'à ce que Maes le prenne bien en main et commence un doux va et viens.

Le brun plaqua alors son corps contre le dos du blond qui tenta à nouveau de se dégager en sentant la puissante érection se glisser entre ses fesses. Maes le garda fermement en place.

M – Tu as le choix mon ange, soit on s'amuse bien gentiment tous les deux sans que personne n'en sache rien. Soit je te prends de force et je te laisse de jolies marques afin d'être sûr que mon cousin les voit et fasse de toi la plus grande pute de la terre et ce dès demain! Que choisis-tu ?

Ed ne dit rien mais se cola plus étroitement à Maes et commença à onduler contre lui au même rythme que la main de Maes sur son sexe.

M – humm oui ! C'est bien ! Continue !

La cadence augmenta rapidement et ils jouirent bientôt tous les deux en même temps. Maes attrapa alors un mouchoir pour nettoyer sa main et le bas du dos du blond, avant de le reprendre dans ses bras et de s'endormir repus.

OOOoooOOO

Désolée pour ceux qui lui préfère Envy mais j'avais envi de m'amuser un peu avec Maes .

Misha : Bah c'est pas vraiment un viol mais bon …

Aya Sen'sei : Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça ! Il est sympa comme mec, non ?

Shiny : Non on peut pas mettre Maes au Zoo sinon ya plus d'histoire ! Alors au choix : je continue. Ou on met Maes en cage et la fic s'arrête là.

Bll. : je pense à espacer les publication pour toi histoire que t'es le temps de te remettre de tes émotions lol !


	38. Chapter 36

Ed se réveilla dans une chaleur aussi douce qu'inhabituelle, il fronça les sourcils en sentant une main poser sur son ventre avant de se rappeler les événements de la veille. Il se leva le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas troubler le sommeil de son colocataire et partit se préparer dans la salle de bains, il avait des choses à faire avant les cours, après les autres l'accapareraient trop pour qu'il puisse faire les vérifications sans lesquelles son plan si bien cogité pendant la nuit pourrait échouer lamentablement et se retourner contre lui.

Le retour du retour de la vengeance était proche.

Il finit de se préparer silencieusement et sortit du dortoir en direction de sa salle de cours de la dernière heure de la journée. Il savait qu'Envy avait cours dans la salle à côté et viendrait le retrouver juste après.

Il entra dans les toilettes et ouvrit la cabine du fond.

Parfait !

Manquait plus qu'à convaincre Roy, il eut un sourire mauvais, ce ne serait pas bien difficile !

La journée de cours lui parut interminable, après les vérifications d'usage il avait été déjeuner puis était aller en cours avec un Roy qui avait accepté de l'aider après les objections d'usage sur les risques qu'ils prendraient. L'excitation était si grande qu'il n'avait pas pu suivre un seul cours et Roy l'avait plusieurs fois rappelé à l'ordre d'un coup de coude pour qu'il cesse son ricanement, qui était flippant paraît-il !

La fin du cours sonna enfin. Il rangea tranquillement ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de classe. Ne pas paraître trop empressé cela semblerait suspect.

Comme prévu Envy l'attendait, Ed s'approcha alors de lui et lui chuchota de le suive en l'attrapant par le col pour l'entraîner dans les toilettes afin de pouvoir l'embrasser à en perdre haleine sans être dérangé. Ed le dirigea alors vers la dernière cabine, où ils entrèrent, et tira le verrou derrière lui. Le blond embrassa le brun dans le cou tout en déboutonnant sa chemise qui tomba rapidement au sol. Envy trop perdu dans ses sensations ne vit pas la main qui passa sous la porte pour la récupérer. Puis Ed s'attaqua à son jeans Envy le retint au moment où il aller le lui enlever.

E – Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais … Dit-il dans un souffle.

Ed – Oui, J'en ai tellement envi !

Envy se rapprocha de lui et Ed recula.

Ed – Non laisses-moi faire s'il te plait …

E – Très bien. Dit Envy en enlevant rapidement ses chaussures.

Ed s'approcha alors de nouveau et fit glissait le jeans d'Envy au sol, puis se fut autour du boxer d'être emporter. Ed se retrouva alors face à une érection d'une taille plus que respectable sur le bout de laquelle il déposa un léger bisou avant de se relever pour embrasser de nouveau le brun à pleine bouche tout en poussant du pied le reste de ses affaires sous la porte de la cabine.

Il rompit enfin le baiser et recula contre la porte pour admirer Envy dans toute la splendeur de sa nudité. Il hésita un quart de secondes puis glissa une main derrière son dos, un rictus, qu'Envy ne trouva pas rassurant, étira ses lèvres alors qu'il déverrouillait la porte avant de se précipiter vers la sortie et de rejoindre son complice.

Envy resta bouche bée en comprenant la situation, Il était nu, enfin en chaussette ce qui été pire, sans aucun moyen de demander à son cousin de lui rapporter des vêtements, son portable étant avec le reste de ses affaires aux mains d'un blondinet diabolique. Deux solutions s'offraient à lui : rester la jusqu'à la nuit et rentrer en douce dans son dortoir, mais il commençait à faire un peu froid sans son lionceau infernal pour le réchauffer. Soit affronter le regard des autres.

Il ne sera pas dit qu'Envy se sera terré dans les toilettes comme une pauvre victime. Il vida le papier toilettes et l'enroula autour de ses hanches. Heureusement son érection l'avait quitté et traversa la tête haute, tout le dortoir, sous le regard ébahi de la plupart des élèves, qui s'ils n'osèrent rien dire de peur de recevoir les foudres du brun, mais bavèrent bien devant ce spectacle.

OOOoooOOO

Un Envy tout nu et tout geler, ça donne envie de le réchauffer, non ?

Qu'est ce qu'Ed à vérifier dans les toilettes, quelqu'un a une idée ???

Je vous laisse chercher un peu !

Un bon point a qui donnera la bonne réponse !

Petit démon triste : Désolée je vais attention au fait de répondre à tout le monde. Quand à « Vyvy » même s'il le croyait, il s'en fou complètement. La façon dont il aurait perdu sa virginité lui importe peu. C'est pas un gentil garçon…

Bll. Tes lois marcheraient peut-être au Canada…Malheureusement pour toi je vis en France. Donc n'essaye pas d'intimider l'auteur please !

MybeDarkmoon : y a déjà eu un viol si je me rappelle bien (et je me rappelle bien parce que j'ai eu suffisamment de mal à l'écrire) pas de Ed je te l'acorde mais faudrait voir à pas oublier le pauvre Fuerry quand même !

Matsuyama : Pourquoi ? t'as pas envie que ça dégénère ? (Je n'accepterais que la vérité).

Shiny : Ok ! on oublie le Zoo alors ?

Aya Sen'sei : J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus plu que le précédent alors ;-)

Ps : Quelqu'un sait ou est Bananemask ? Ele aime plus ma fic ?! :'(


	39. Chapter 37

Lorsque Ed poussa la porte de sa chambre plusieurs bonnes heures plus tard, il eut la surprise de n'y trouver que Maes étudiant tranquillement sur son lit. Le soulagement qu'il éprouva en se rendant compte qu'il n'aurait pas à affronter la fureur d'Envy tout de suite le fit soupirer. Maes se tourna vers lui avec un sourire ironique :

M – Envy m'a demander de te dire de lui rapporter ses affaires, seul et en personne, à la seconde ou tu rentrera.

Ed lui rendit son sourire.

Ed – Ton cousin prend trop souvent ses rêves, ou fantasmes, pour la réalité si tu veux mon avis.

M – Et si tu veux le mien, tu as la mémoire courte. Aurais-tu oublié ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu l'as défié ouvertement ?

Ed – Non bien sûr que non ! répondit Ed en se mordant la lèvre. Mais on pourrait faire comme si je n'étais pas rentré non ? repris Ed en s'avançant doucement vers le brun. Ou peut-être que je pourrais trouver un moyen de te faire oublier ce fameux message. Déclara t- il sensuellement.

M – Non, Envy est sans doute déjà au courant de ton retour, et il doit s'impatienter, de plus je ne suis pas certain d'apprécier le fait de le voir venir te chercher. Mais je serais ravi de reprendre cette conversation sur les moyens de me faire perdre la mémoire dés ton retour. Allez file !

Ed ressortit de la chambre pour se diriger la peur au ventre vers les appartements d'Envy. Arrivait devant sa porte il expira un bon coup avant de frapper doucement à la porte espérant que le propriétaire des lieu n'entende pas et de pouvoir prendre la tangente. Malheureusement ce n'était pas son jour de chance et la porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt sur Envy, qui s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

Ed – Où dois-je mettre tes affaires ?

E – Pose-les sur la table, répondit calmement Envy.

Ed s'avança vers ladite table pour y déposer les affaires du brun quand il sentit un souffle chaud contre sa nuque.

E – Ce n'était pas très gentil ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure. Susurra t-il suavement

Ed – Oui, mais je ne suis pas un gentil garçon, tu le sais bien. Répondit Ed sans se retourner.

E – Je le sais, c'est vrai, tu es un vilain garçon… Je vais devoir te punir, Une bonne fessée te ferait peut-être du bien. Susurra Envy à son oreille en lui caressant doucement les fesses. Aller penches-toi… ordonna-t-il plus durement .

OOOoooOOO

Matsuyama : C'est vrai que c'est plus drôle quand il mène la danse… Mais faut pas oublier qu'il est vraiment pas en position de force le petit !

Aya Sen'sei : Profites en ça va pas durer longtemps…

Shiny : La suite ? la voilà !

petit demon triste : quelqu'un va en baver c'est certain mais qui ? Ed ? Envy ? Les 2 ? qui le sait vraiment ? lol moi évidemment !

Misha : Désolée mais je me suis engagée à ce que le nom de l'école ne soit pas divulguer… Pour évité tout débordement de la part des fans.

MybeDarkmoon : « je me demande se que Envy lui réserve comme punition » tu vas la savoir très vite …

Bll. : Voilà la suite… Tu vois fallait pas désespérer .


	40. Chapter 38

E – Aller penches-toi…

Ed grimaça à l'intonation dure d'Envy et se retourna doucement vers Envy.

Ed – Tu n'es pas sérieux rassure-moi.

E – Quoi tu n'aimes pas les fessées ? Allons, je te promets de ne pas y aller trop fort pour cette fois ! Tu pourras encore t'asseoir demain. Promis !

Ed – Ce n'est pas ça mais c'est si…Humiliant !

E – Devoir traverser l'Académie vêtue de papier toilette l'est aussi !

Ed retint à grand peine un sourire à cette image, il regrettait vraiment d'avoir raté ça, et espérait vraiment pouvoir accéder au photo que les petits malins qui étaient à ce moment là avaient du prendre.

Ed - Peut-être que je pourrai essayer de te faire oublier cette histoire ?

Envy ricana.

E – Et comment comptes tu t'y prendre ? En me présentant tes plus plates excuses peut-être, je doue que ça suffise ce coup-ci. Ironisa Envy.

Ed – C'est une idée, je peux me montrer très humble quand la situation l'impose.

Tout à coup, Ed happa les lèvres d'Envy, empêchant toutes protestations de la part de ce dernier, et passa les mains sous son t-shirt afin de pouvoir caresser la peau velouté du brun. Ils se laissèrent emporter par la fièvre de leur baiser pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'Envy reprenne son empire sur lui-même et repousse doucement le blond.

E –Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que tu fais et à quel point c'est dangereux ?

Ed – Oh oui, je le sais, mais j'aime ce danger, je le trouve tellement excitant. Susurra sensuellement Ed.

Ses lèvres reprirent alors plus fougueusement encore celle d'Envy tandis que ses mains continuaient leur exploration minutieuse. Ce fut alors au tour d'Ed de repousser délicatement Envy, provoquant un grognement de frustration chez ce denier.

Ed – Mais je t'ai promis des excuses, il me semble ? dit le blond sous le regard incrédule du brun, qui allait protester, quand il vit Ed glisser à genoux devant lui et commencer à déboutonner son jeans.

Ed – Alors voilà, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure.

E – C'est un bon début, continue je t'en pris, répondit Envy, d'une voix devenue rauque, en regardant, subjuguer, Ed sortir son sexe déjà bien dressé de son boxer.

Ed – C'est vrai que j'ai été très méchant avec toi, pourras-tu un jour me pardonner, répondit Ed avant de passer un petit coup de langue sur l'extrémité du gland d'Envy qui hoqueta de plaisir.

E – Tu es très cruel avec moi, tu vas avoir du mal à te faire pardonner.

Ed – Ne t'en fais pas, je compte y mettre toute mon énergie. Il prit alors en bouche le gland du brun avant de se reculer pour aspirer à nouveau ce sexe de plus en plus dur, l'enfonçant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de ses allers et venues mais toujours à un rythme désespérément lent de l'avis du brun, qui s'agrippa à la table derrière le blond pour s'empêcher de s'enfoncer violement dans sa bouche. E – C'est en me torturant que tu compte te faire pardonner ? Haleta Envy.

Ed sourit légèrement mais n'accéléra pas prenant toujours plus profondément dans sa bouche le sexe du brun jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait presque dans sa totalité dans la bouche. Les vas et viens se firent alors plus rapide arrachant des couinement de plaisir au brun qui n'y tenant plus agrippa la chevelure du blond afin de lui imposer son rythme. Ed s'y soumis jusqu'à ce qu'Envy atteigne enfin l'extase et se libère dans sa gorge. Il avala docilement avant s'écarter .

Ed – Alors suis-je pardonner ? Demanda Ed toujours à genoux en relevant ses grands yeux « pleins d'espoir » vers Envy.

E – Oh oui ! Sans hésitation oui ! Répondit Envy en allant s'affaler sur le canapé.

Ed se releva enfin.

Ed – Alors je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Déclara le blond avant de sortir. Il attendit de s'être un peu éloigner dans le couloir avant d'exploser de rire.

OOOoooOOO

Aya Sen'sei : Pleure pas voilà la suite … Aya devrait arrêter de parler d'elle à la troisième personne !

Lapsycopate : Alors bien bavée ?

Matsuyama : Et ben non pas de fessée, je suis contre la violence !

Qui a osé me traiter de menteuse ???

Misha : Ca va pour l'action ?

Bll. : « Je l'aime bien Envy moi. Et Maes-méchant aussi... » T'aimes tous les perso de cette fic en fait… « Wouarf!Wouarf!WouarF! » Dsl je parles pas le langage des chiens ( c' était pas en option dans mon lycée, dommage !)

Kaijuu-sama :Du coup il décide de faire perdre la mémoire à un autre …

A bientôt !!!


	41. Chapter 39

William Blake a dit_ « Ceux qui répriment leur désir, sont ceux dont le désir est faible assez pour être réprimé. »_

**Esclave des sens partie 1**

Lorsque Ed poussa la porte de sa chambre, il fut étonné de constater que Maes l'attendait calmement installé devant le bureau, malgré l'heure tardive.

Ed – Tu ne dors pas encore ? interrogea le blond.

Maes se leva pour s'approcher doucement de lui un air soucieux planqué sur le visage.

M – Non, je t'attendais, je dois bien t'avouer que je m'inquiétais un peu pour toi, Envy paressait plutôt remonter tout à l'heur. Soupira le brun.

Ed – Ca va, il ne m'a fait aucun mal, ne t'en fait pas. S'empressa de le rassurer Ed qui avait perdu son sourire devant la mine inquiète de son ami.

Maes lui sourit faiblement.

M – Alors, tu n'as peut-être pas besoin du chocolat chaut que je t'ai ramené pour te remonter le moral. Déclara Maes d'un ton léger.

Ed – Tu rigoles ! Bien sûr que j'en ai besoin ! s'exclama Ed avant d'arracher le gobelet des mains de Maes pour y tremper ses lèvres et goûter au voluptueux breuvage. S'il y avait une chose sur terre a laquelle Ed ne pouvait pas résistait c'était bien le chocolat, et les fraises, et tremper ses doigts dans la crème chantilly avant de les sucer sensuellement avec l'air le plus innocent possible, mais ça c'était juste pour le plaisir de voir ses camarades trembler d'excitation et aussi parce que la chantilly c'est bien meilleur sur les doigts.

Le sourire de Maes s'élargit en voyant le petit blond se délecter du nectar sucré. Quand il le vit jeter le verre vide avec une moue boudeuse vis-à-vis de la trop petite taille du récipient, il reprit la parole.

M – Tu devrais aller prendre une bonne douche et venir te coucher. Tu veux qu'on dorme ensemble ? questionna-t-il.

Ed se contenta d'acquiescer en souriant, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Il se déshabilla hâtivement laissant ses vêtements joncher le sol et se glissa sous la douche à bonne température. C'est-à-dire trop chaude pour ne pas laisser sa peau rouge à la sortit. Il du cependant très vite baisser la température, il aimait avoir chaut, mais la c'était un peu excessif, sans parler de son érection, il n'avait pourtant pensé à rien de particulier, Il savait que le chocolat était soi disant aphrodisiaque, mais là c'était un peu fort, il était vraiment en manque et n'avait pas baisé depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Il se décida à enfiler un boxer et rejoignit Maes en se disant que le brun pourrait l'aidait à résoudre son « gros » problème. Il se glissa sous les draps, s'allongea sur Maes passant ses jambes de chaque coté du corps de ce dernier et commença l'embrasser dans le cou.

M – Ed qu'est ce que … Il fut stoppé par le doigt du dit Ed qui se posa devant sa bouche.

Ed – Chuut ! J'ai terriblement envi de toi. Souffla le blond contre les lèvres du brun.

A ces mots Maes inversa les positions d'un violent coup de reins avant de capturer les poignés du plus petit et de les plaquer contre le lit. Il fixa alors de ses yeux d'encre les prunelles dorées de son homologue.

M – T'as laissé Envy te prendre ? demanda-t-il.

Ed fit signe que non de la tête.

M - Tu sais ce qui se passera si c'est pas lui t'encule en premier !

Ed – Oui, mais, je pensais qu'on…

Les yeux de Maes se plissèrent d'agacement.

M – Tu pensais que je pourrais me contenter de froti-frota! Je suis plus un gamin Ed, j'ai besoin de plus, beaucoup plus ! et je commence à en avoir assez que tu joues avec moi !

Il avait dit ça en frottant doucement son érection contre celle du blond qui ferma les yeux de plaisir et remonta les hanches pour accentuer la délicieuse sensation.

Ed – S'il te plais, Maes. Haleta-t-il.

M – Je n'en peux plus de me retenir, promets moi que tu te donnera à Envy demain. Après on sera libre de faire ce qu'on veut… dit le brun la voix charger d'amertume .

Ed entrouvrit les yeux pour scruter le visage fermer de Maes qui s'était immobilisé sur lui.

Ed – D'accord, tout ce que tu voudras… Mais je t'en pris… Supplia le blond en se tortillant sous lui.

M – Très bien ! Dans ce cas, j'accepte de t'aider, mais avant, je n'aurais rien contre une bonne pipe ! Déclara Maes avec un sourire cruel.

Ed, les yeux embués de désir, acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et Maes roula sur le coté pour le libéré de son poids. Le blondinet libera le sexe du brun de son caleçon puis déglutit avant d'en approcher les lèvres. Il embrassa avec dévotion son gland et le lécha avant de l'enfoncer dans sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux quand il sentit une main se poser sur sa tête pour lui imposer un rythme profond et soutenu. Le sexe qui s'enfonçait, toujours plus rapidement, toujours plus profondément, dans sa gorge lui donnait la nausée sans pour autant atténuer son envi. La main de Maes le força enfin, dans une dernière crispation, à l'engloutir jusqu'à la garde pour y éjaculer l'obligeant à avaler sous peine de s'étouffer. Puis le brun le tira par les cheveux pour le ramener à sa hauteur et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il s'écarta enfin.

M – Tu as été un bon garçon, tu mérites bien une récompense. Susurra le brun.

Il empoigna alors sans douceur le sexe du blond et le masturba brutalement lui faisant presque mal. Ce rude traitement fit venir le blond en quelques minutes. Le brun approcha alors sa main souillée des lèvres du blond.

M – Lèches ! Ordonna-t-il en le tirant par les cheveux pour faire basculer sa tête en arrière avant d'enfoncer ses doigts dans sa bouche. Après tout c'est ton sperme.

Le blond s'exécuta les larmes aux yeux, quand le brun fut satisfait du résultat, il ôta ses doigts et se retourna avant de s'endormir comme une souche.

Ed, cette nuit-là, il la passa à ravaler ses larmes, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi sale de sa vie !

OOOoooOOO

Si vous avez rien compris à l'attitude de ces deux-là, c'est presque normal, ça s'expliquera plus tard, à la fin de le fic, c'est-à-dire très bientôt !

Voilà. J'ai presque réussi à faire un chapitre dont la longueur est acceptable ! J'en sautillerais presque de joie, si je ne venais pas d'écrire un truc hyper malsain.

Matsuyama : Oui c'est a peu prés ça…

Misha : Il ri parce qu'il a prit le pouvoir sur Envy en lui faisant cette fellation c'est lui qui commandé et Envy a perdu le contrôle. Ce qui n'est pas le cas dans ce chapitre, mais vous saurez pourquoi dans le dernier chapitre seulement

Bll. : Des fautes ? Oui sans doute, j'ai pas vraiment relu… Et ya aucun risque à faire ce genre de remarque je suis pas imbu de ma personne au point de n'accepter aucune critique et d'arrêter d'écrire pour ça… Lol

Lapsycopate : Je réclame 1 minute de silence en mémoire de feu ton clavier…

KAijuu-sama : Voilà la suite !

Bananemask : Ben je me suis un peu inquiété que tu arrêtes les commentaires, tout d'un coup sans prévenir… Mais je comprends que tu ai aussi des trucs à faire. T'en fais pas pour ça … « ça m'étonne pas que le père soit pourri, vu le fils qu'il a!!XD » Le père ignore ce que fait son fils il a juste cru a une blague de potache… Rien de méchant. Un amour entre Maes et Ed ? Possible si j'écrit une suite mais ce sera pas ce à quoi tu t'attends. Pour les affrontements, je crois que c'est fini, j'ai plus trop d'idée et de toute façon ce chapitre sonne le début de la fin, ça devient de plus en plus chaud le rythme s'accélère… Prêt pour l'explosion finale ? Le lemon Ed /Envy se rapproche à grand pas et il faut encore que j'écrive le dernier chapitre celui de toute les révélation…

PS : Dans les toilettes Ed a juste vérifié le sens d'ouverture de la cabine du fond… Dsl pas de grand mystère là-dessous…


	42. Chapter 40

Friedrich Nietzsche a dit _« la liberté : c'est le pouvoir de dire non. »_

Un choix à faire

Samedi 9h

Ed papillonna des yeux, il avait réussi à dormir une petite heure finalement, il aurait préféré ne pas se réveiller, du moins pas tout de suite. Il tourna la tête et rencontra le regard, redevenu doux, de Maes. Celui-ci lui sourit tendrement.

M – J'espère que tu t'es bien reposé, c'est un grand jour pour toi aujourd'hui. Chuchota-t-il en faisant des bisous papillon sur l'arête de la mâchoire du blond. Tu n'a pas oublié ta promesse n'est-ce pas ? reprit-il doucement.

Ed fronça les sourcils, de quoi Maes pouvait-il donc parler ? Il referma les yeux et s'obligea à repasser le souvenir de la soirée d'hier dans sa tête. La nausée allait le reprendre quand la lumière se fit enfin dans son esprit. Tout son corps se raidit alors et commença à s'agiter de tremblements. Le sourire de Maes s'élargit en le sentant trembler et il se pencha puis respirer le petit corps,que la peur, selon lui, rendait encore plus tentant.

M – Détends toi mon cœur, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Dis toi que ça sera vite terminé, et qu'après tu seras libre de faire ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux. Tu n'aura plus cette épée de Damoclès qu'Envy a mis au-dessus de ta tête. Susurra le brun à l'oreille du blond dont il s'enivrait toujours de l'odeur.

Ed – Je, je sais pas si je vais pouvoir. Je me sens pas prêt. Dit le blond d'un ton hésitant.

M – Bien sur que si tu peux, amour ! Tu est un garçon courageux, tu vas y arriver j'ai confiance en toi. Ta liberté vaux bien ce petit sacrifice, non ?

Ed – Oui sans doute, mais j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.

M – Prends ton temps, mais pas trop non plus. Tu n'as que la journée pour tenir ta promesse ne l'oublis pas.

Maes se leva alors passa quelques minutes dans la salle de bain avant de ressortir pour quitter la chambre.

Ed, sortit à son tour du lit, il avait besoin d'une bonne douche, et de toute urgence.

Samedi 12h30

Ed se dirigea vers la table et posa son plateau en face de Roy et à côté de Jean. Il allait s'asseoir quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour faire face à Fuery qui commença à lui poser des questions sur le dernier cours de math. Au bout de quelques minutes d'explication Fuery partit et Ed se retourna vers ses amis.

R – T'as intérêt ce que ce soit vrai, Maes ! Parce que si c'est pas le cas, je sais pas à quoi tu joue mais je te le ferais payer !

Les yeux de Roy lançaient de véritables éclairs et Ed se demanda ce que Maes avait bien pu faire ou dire pour s'attirait une telle ire.

M – Mais puisse ce que je te le dis, pourquoi tu me crois pas, t'ai je déjà donné des raisons de douter de moi.

Roy ne répondit pas et se tourna, un sourire crispé aux lèvres, vers Ed qui venait de s'asseoir.

R – Tout va bien Ed ? demanda-t-il en jetant un regard assassin à Maes qui leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

OOOoooOOO

Misha : Dsl que t'ais pas aimé mais il fallait en passé par là …

Bll. : Voilà, le retour de Roy et Fuery… ça répond à tes question ???

La cabine du fond il y est aller le matin pour vérifier dans quel sens s'ouvrait la porte. CAD pour voir s'il fallait la tirer ou la pousser pour sortir. Ca peut paraître anodin, mais ça ne l'est pas du tout en fait, les cabines de toilettes sont petites, si Ed avait dû tirer la porte pour sortir, il aurait aussi fallut qu'il se rapproche d'Envy ! Et celui-ci en voyant qu'il était sur le point de s'enfuir aurait pu l'attraper… T'imagines la galère pour Ed ! J'espère que c'est plus clair ?

Bll., Bananemask, Matsuyama : Voilà une théorie très… intéressante…qui comporte cependant quelques failles, 1 si Maes veut se faire Ed pourquoi ne profite-t-il pas de lui quand il est sous l'emprise de ce chocolat « aphrodisiaque », au lieu de le pousser dans les bras d'Envy. 2 Pour accuser quelqu'un d'un tel crime, il faut des preuves, où sont les vôtres (Je suis un plein dans le jeu sur DS Phoenix Wrigth, pour ceux qui connaissent, et le procureur (sexy, mais fourbe, je veux le même !Lol !) me perturbe un peu, du coup je veux des preuves pour tout.) 3 Vous croyait réellement que si c'était ça je vous l'aurais dit dans le chapitre ? « Il savait que le chocolat était soi disant aphrodisiaque, mais là c'était un peu fort » ???

Mais le fait est que Maes Pousse Ed dans les bras d'Envy la question que vous devriez vous poser est pourquoi ?

Bananemask : Si Maes ne s'inquiète pas pour les autres c'est tout simplement parce qu'en général il contrôle tout…Souviens toi du chapitre ou il rentre de sa partie de tennis et où il retrouve Ed affolé ! Quant à son cousin, je vois pas trop pourquoi il s'en ferait pour lui…

Ps : Plus que 3 chapitres avant la fin, et peut être le recommencement, je sais pas encore si je vais faire une suite.


	43. Chapter 41

Baruch Spinoza a dit _« Les hommes sont conduits plutôt par le désir aveugle que par la raison. »_

Esclave des sens partie 2

Envy, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres, le rejoignit alors qu'il ramenait son plateau près des cuisines.

E – Une petite balade, ça te tente ? demanda-t-il d'un ton engageant.

Ed – Ok. Répondit Ed dans un soupir las.

Envy prit sa main dans la sienne et l'emmena dans le parc. Ed le suivit sur un chemin peu fréquenté.

E – Quelque chose te perturbe ? Tu n'as pas déblatéré depuis que nous sommes sortis . interrogea le brun.

Ed - Non tout va bien, je me demandais juste pourquoi tu voulais qu'on aille se promener ?

E – Tu m'as promis de me laisser te séduire tu te souviens ? alors je crois que c'est pour te draguer en paix…

Ed – Oui mais pourquoi justement aujourd'hui ?

E – On est samedi, c'est plus facile… Il y a quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui ?

Ed - Non pas vraiment. Répondit Ed. C'est… Rien. Sourit-il.

Envy se pencha vers lui et frôla doucement ses lèvres des siennes.

E – Tant mieux, viens je vais te montrer un endroit super. Chuchota-t-il avant de s'éloigner entraînant le blond dans son sillage. La respiration d'Ed c'était d'abord bloquer quand Envy c'était rapproché et elle était maintenant devenue haletante. Il sentit une douce chaleur monter lentement en lui, elle allait devenir ardente, puis très vite dévorante, il le savait c'était la même qu'hier soir. Il essaya de respirer à fond pour se calmer, mais il sentait déjà le début d'une érection se former dans son boxer.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une clairière qu'Ed connaissait pour s'y être perdue une fois. Le sol était maintenant recouvert des pétales de fleur de cerisier, une légère brise les faisait parfois s'envoler et tournoyer dans le ciel avant de retomber gracieusement au sol. C'était encore plus magique que la dernière fois. Envy le pris alors dans ses bras.

E – Alors tu aimes ? Son sourire s'élargit quand sa cuisse frôla l'érection du blond. Je sens que oui.

Ed baissa la tête en rougissant, mais Envy le retint d'un doigt sous le menton avant de fondre sur ses lèvres. Le baisé emporta Ed dans un tel torrent de volupté qu'il ne se rendit compte qu'il reculait que lorsqu'il sentit l'écorce d'un arbre dans son dos. Avec une légère impulsion, il plaça ses jambes autour de la taille d'Envy qui le plaqua plus violement contre l'arbre dans un grognement de plaisir.

Ed avait l'impression que les mains d'Envy étaient partout sur ses fesses sur son t-shirt, non, sur son torse nu, son t-shirt avait déjà disparu, à nouveau sur ses fesses. Et son sexe qui frottait lascivement contre celui d'Envy, il allait devenir fou. Tout d'un coup son dos se décolla du tronc et il sentit l'herbe fraîche le remplacer. Les mains d'Envy descendirent doucement sur son torse jusqu'à son ventre, il les sentit déboutonner son jean, l'enlever, faire glisser son boxer le long de ses jambes, puis le retourner doucement, il entendait vaguement Envy lui parler mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait et s'en foutait royalement pourvu qu'il continue ses divines caresses. Il écarta un peu les cuisses quand un doigt frais s'introduisit en douceur dans son anus rapidement suivi par un deuxième qui le fit soupirer, quand le troisième entra en lui il se cambra violement en laissant échapper un cri de plaisir. La sensation était délicieuse, il se sentait enfin entier.

Il grogna de frustration en sentant les doigts sortir, laissant en sensation de vide en lui. Ils furent très vite remplacés par quelque chose de plus imposant. Il sentit le sexe d'Envy s'enfoncer doucement mais fermement au plus profond de lui avant de se reculer et de se renfoncer de plus bel changeant d'angle à chaque fois jusqu'à ce qu'il tape à un endroit qu'il le fit crier. À partir de ce moment-là, le sexe du brun tapa chaque fois plus fort à cet endroit-là, lui donnant l'impression que sa colonne vertébrale se liquéfiait sous les assauts du brun auquel son corps répondait à présent. À chaque coup de reins il sentait des vagues de plaisir l'emmener toujours plus haut vers l'extase qui l'emporta rapidement suivi de prés par Envy qui s'écroula, à bout de souffle, sur lui. Envy reprit pendant quelques minutes sa respiration avant de se relever et de réajuster son jean, il se retourna alors vers Ed, et alluma une cigarette en observant un moment le filet de sang et de sperme s'écouler de ses fesses, Il dit alors d'un ton nonchalant en expulsant une bouffée de fumer.

E – Merci, tu as vraiment été parfait.

Avant de s'en aller sans un regard en arrière.

OOOoooOOO

Jean Anouilh a dit « Et voilà. Maintenant le ressort est bandé. Cela n'a plus qu'à se dérouler tout seul. C'est cela qui est commode dans la tragédie. » Bon c'est pas vraiment une tragédie mais on en est pas loin alors ça marche quand même.

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. Si vous avez pas compris certaines choses elles s'expliqueront vite. Mais je suis sûre que certaines d'entre vous ont tout compris, déjà …

Peut-être que je vous mettrais en bonus le point de vue d'Envy de cette scène. Avec plus de dialogue….

Enfin seulement si vous demandez gentiment.

Vous savez où cliquer !

Matsuyama : Non Envy n'est pas plus méchant que Maes, ils sont méchants différemment c'est tout.

Kaijuu-sama : Contente que ça te plaise toujours… Ton enthousiasme me ravie.

Bananemask : Moi la question que je me poserais c'est pourquoi un excellent élève comme Fuery aurait besoin de l'aide d' Ed ? C'est encore ça le plus louche dans cette affaire. Quand à la colère de Roy il aurait pu voir… Euh entendre n'importe quoi…

Misha : Lol Merci !

Bll. Mon Dieu ! Tout ça ! Je sens la migraine poindre… Ed est rentré tard pour éviter Envy au début, Maes le lui a envoyer, donc il rentre encore plus tard… c'est clair ? Pourquoi n'attendrais-tu pas sagement que les réponses viennent d'elles même à toi comme des grandes ?

« Il est passé où le Maes et a protégé Ed quand le grand méchant Envy lui faisait peur au début de la fic? » A-t-il seulement existé… Je veux dire, ce soir-là quelque chose a changer c'est certain, et tu as raison la clef de cette histoire réside dans ce qu'il c'est passé cette nuit là. Mais Maes était il réellement protecteur, où avait il une idée entre les 2 oreilles ? Voilà t'as partie 2. Lol.

Bisous à bientôt pour la suite.


	44. Chapter 42

_Jean-Paul Sartre a dit « l'enfer c'est les autres »_

Ed se releva quelques minutes après le départ d'Envy, il chercha ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol et se réajusta lentement. Presque chaque mouvement lui faisait mal, et il se demanda pendant un instant, pourquoi la douleur ne se manifestait que maintenant, mais il balaya vite cette idée, il n'était pas vraiment en état de se poser des questions sur son métabolisme détraqué, mieux valait rentrer, il aurait le temps de se poser des questions plus tard après un bon bain chaud.

Il se retourna à la lisière de la clairière, et le spectacle qu'il trouva le figea sur place. Les pétales de fleurs de cerisier tournoyaient toujours paresseusement à quelques centimètres du sol embaumant l'air d'un parfum sucré, cela aurait pu ressembler au paradis si on oubliait la tache de sang qui en souillait le sol, son sang, c'était peut-être l'enfer pour finir. Il quitta enfin sa contemplation pour retourner aux dortoirs en se faisant la promesse de ne plus jamais revenir dans cet endroit. Tout au long de chemin, il sentit la tête lui tourner, et du s'asseoir à plusieurs reprise pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes au milieu de nulle part. Il arriva enfin dans son bâtiment et croisa Roy à l'entrée.

R – Ca va Ed ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. S'inquiéta le brun.

Ed – Mmm, oui tout va bien, j'ai juste besoin de me reposer un peu, je crois. Répondit tout doucement Ed avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de son camarade de classe.

R – Oui, je vois ça ! dit-il pour lui-même. Maes t'es un homme mort !

Il mit son nez dans les cheveux du blond et respira l'odeur de sable chaud qui en émanait, Jean ne sentait vraiment pas la même chose. Il pensa un instant profiter de l'opportunité pour emmener son précieux fardeau dans un endroit calme, ou il pourrait satisfaire son désir de lui en toute tranquillité mais y renonça vite. S'il devait avoir Ed, il le voulait totalement et pas juste pour un petit coup vite fait dans un placard à balais poussiéreux. Il le voulait alangui sur le lit luxueux de sa chambre, offert à tous ses désirs, et ne protestant que pour le supplier de le dominer plus fort. Il poussa alors un soupir et se décida à l'amener à l'infirmerie ou il expliqua sa perte de connaissance au docteur Uméda avant de repartir non sans un regard de dépit en arrière.

Uméda le déshabilla en douceur pour l'examiner et se figea au moment de lui retirer son caleçon. il était trempé de sang. Avec beaucoup de précaution, il lui ôta ce dernier bout de tissus, lui écarta les fesses en douceur pour regarder la plaie. Il soupira, un si beau garçon, ça devait fatalement arriver, et attrapa un pot de crème cicatrisante. Il enduisit deux de ses doigts de crème et caressa délicatement l'entrée de l'anus de son patient, il entendit celui-ci gémir d'inconfort dans son sommeil, mais n'y fit pas attention, il devait le soigner. Le plus doucement possible, il fit entrer un premier doigt. Ed se réveilla alors d'un coup, sous l'effet de la douleur, il s'agita dans tous les sens pour y échapper mais fut maintenu en place par une main ferme.

U – Du calme mon petit, il faut bien que je te soigne, qui t'as fait ça dis-moi ?

Ed – Qui ? ça vous regarde pas ! Je fais encore ce que je veux avec mon cul ! et je suis PAS petit ! s'écria Ed

U – Ecoutes tu dois me dire qui est le connard qui t'as mis dans cet état ? Qui t'as violé !? s'importa le médecin.

Ed – Quoi ! mais personne m'a violé ! j'étais consentant !

Le docteur lança un regard sceptique à son dos, mais se retint d'insister après tout le blond disait peut-être la vérité, il avait peut-être était consentant, du moins au début.

U – Dans ce cas tu ne verras pas d'objection à te positionner en levrette pour que je puisse mieux te soigner.

Ed grimaça, mais s'exécuta sans protester. Uméda avala difficilement sa salive devant le spectacle qui s'offrait maintenant à son regard, il fit alors entrer toujours aussi délicatement son deuxième doigt dans le ravissant postérieur de son patient qui gémit de douleur sous l'intrusion.

U – Allons avec ce que tu as du te prendre tout à l'heure, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crains deux malheureux doigts ?

Ed s'abstint de répondre mieux valait ne pas provoquer le médecin tant qu'il serait dans cette position, et se laisser faire bien gentiment. Uméda en plongeant ses doigts plus profondément dans le cul du blond se dit que s'il ne le tolérait pas comprenait que le gamin qui avait fait ce carnage ai pu perdre le contrôle. La cavité du blond était si chaude et étroite qu'il avait lui-même, adulte, extrêmement de mal à rester professionnel alors un ado plein d'hormones… Il retira enfin ses doigts et permis à Ed de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit avec une grimace de douleur.

U – J'aimerais te garder en observation…

Ed – N'y comptez pas. Le coupa Ed.

U – Très bien mais je vais quand même te faire une prise de sang et tu pourras y aller en promettant de bien te reposer. Soupira Uméda.

Ed accorda son assentiment d'un signe de tête. Le docteur lui pris une fiole de sang avant de lui faire signe qu'il pouvait y aller. Ed se rhabilla en vitesse et se dirigea vers son dortoir.

OOOoooOOO

Et voilà plus qu'un chapitre et ce sera la fin de cette fic. Celui-là a été particulièrement dur à écrire et le prochain s'annonce pire donc je vous demanderai de la patience et de l'indulgence. Faut vraiment que je mette à l'écrire ce dernier chapitre, mais c'est trop dur, tellement de chose à dire et si peu d'espace…lol. 1000 mots c'est court parfois. Mdr remarquez j'ai même pas commencer à l'écrire ça suffira peut-être !

Matsuyama : Se venger ? mais de quoi ?

Bananemask : Je te rassure, la proposition 2 n'est pas d'actualité. Et de toute façon elle est pas très crédible… Alors pourquoi Fuery est-il aller voir Ed ???

Misha : Une suite plus sentimentale ?? Hmmm… On verra ! Voyons ne sois pas si pressée c'est bon le suspense. Quand j'aurai fini tu sera triste que ce sois la fin. Alors profite de l'attente .

Aya Sen'sei : Meurs pas après j'aurais moins de reviews …. XO.

Bll. : Le ''Merci, tu as vraiment été parfait'' C'était de la méchanceté gratuite. Envy a eu ce qu'il voulait (enfin diront certain) et maintenant il regarde narquoisement et en fumant sa clope, son adversaire à terre baignant dans le sang et le sperme. En gros il dit ça pour le rabaisser encore plus.

MybeDarkmoon des images ? quel genre ?

Lapsycopate : Poooovre Ed… Tu l'aides pas la tu sais !

À bientôt pour la fin.


	45. Fin

Jean de la Fontaine a dit : « La raison du plus fort est toujours la meilleure… »

Le Pacte.

Ed poussa doucement la porte de son dortoir, il n'avait qu'une envie, s'effondrer sur son lit et dormir jusqu'à lundi, il lui faudrait au moins ça pour se remettre de cette journée. Malheureusement pour lui, le destin semblait en avoir décider autrement. En effet Envy, assis sur le bureau rigolais avec Maes. En l'entendant entrer Envy se tournât vers lui.

E – Tiens ! On parlait justement de toi ! Comme je dis toujours, quand on parle du loup, on en vois…le cul ! Et quel cul ! J'espère que tu me le prêteras de temps en temps cher cousin … Bon je vous laisse entre vous… Je suis certain, que vous avez des tas de choses à mettre au point. Dit-il en sautant souplement de la table pour rejoindre la sortie, non sans avoir donner une tape sur les fesses d'Ed qui grimaça de douleur, tandis que Maes ricanait.

Ed, l'esprit encore embrumé, se dirigeait vers la salle de bain quand Maes l'interpella.

M – Où tu vas comme ça ! T'as pas entendu ce qu'Envy viens de dire… On a des 'choses' à mettre au point !

Ed – Je me fous de ce que ce connard peut raconter ! J'ai besoin d'une douche, je suis fatigué et tes 'putains' des mises au point peuvent attendre demain… Répondit le blond tandis que le brun s'était dirigé vers la porte de sortie pour la fermer à clef avant de s'approchait d'Ed et de le retenir par le bras.

M – C'est vrai que ça pourrait attendre demain, seulement, je n'en ai pas envie, et entre nous, seules mes envies comptent…

Ed - Vas te faire foutre, avec tes envies… Ton cousin ne t'as rien dit ? J'ai tenu ma promesse, je suis libre à présent donc si tu permets…

M- Libre ! Ne me dit pas que tu m'as cru ce matin quand je t'ai sortie cette connerie. Ricana Maes. Sérieusement, quand je parlais de liberté, je voulais parler de la mienne ! Celle de te baiser quand je veux, où je veux et comme je veux, sans que personne n'y ait rien à redire.

Ed essaya de se dégager de la prise du brun qui se resserra aussitôt sur son poignet. Maes l'entraîna alors jusqu'à une chaise où il s'assit avant d'installer le blond sur ses genoux qui réprima à grand peine un gémissement de douleur en essayant de se relever.

M- A ta place je serais sage, si tu écoutes bien gentiment se que j'ai à te dire, je déciderais peut-être d'être gentil ce soir. Mais saches que si tu m'énerves trop je n'hésiterais pas à faire de cette nuit un enfer pour ton petit cul, qui, d'après ce que j'ai compris aurait bien mérité quelques heures de répit.

Ed arrêta de gigoter, il n'avait pas l'intention d'obéir à Maes mais autant l'écouter en attendant de trouver une échappatoire.

M – Très bien, reprit Maes en avisant sa proie redevenue calme, Tu te rappelles cette nuit que j'ai passé dehors après notre match de tennis, en réalité je l'ai passé chez Envy…

Envy et moi avons toujours eu des goûts très différents que ce soit en matière de fantasmes comme de partenaires, si bien que nous n'avions jamais marché sur les plates bandes de l'autre pour nous satisfaire, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. Maes glissa une main dans les cheveux d'Ed et lui caressa doucement la tête. Le problème c'est que nos pratiques sexuelles sont pour le moins incompatibles. Je crois que tu as compris que ce qu'Envy aime c'est dépuceler brutalement les mignons petits mecs consentants ou pas. Quant à moi, mes plaisirs sont bien plus subtiles que ça… Pour faire simple, j'aime prendre totalement le contrôle de mes jouets, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement, j'aime les voir obéir au moindres de mes souhaits sans opposer la moindre résistance, sans même penser à se plaindre… Soumis, corps, âme, et esprit, allant jusqu'à devancer mes désirs… Totalement sous mon emprise… Mais ça ce n'est que les dessert… Non ! Ce que j'aime par-dessus tout c'est les voir craquer ! Se rebeller puis se résigner à accepter des choses toujours plus sordides…

Pour en revenir à cette nuit, quand je me suis rendu compte que nous convoitions le même homme, toi, je suis aller voir Envy. Nous avons longuement discuté, et comme personne ne voulait céder, nous sommes arrivé à une sorte compromis… J'avais jusqu'au début des vacances, oui celle qui commence vendredi prochain, pour te mettre consentant dans son lit, en contrepartie de quoi tu seras totalement à moi. Si passait ce délai, je n'avais pas réussi ma mission, il t'aurait sans doute violé et donné à quelqu'un d'autre… De toute façon je n'aurais eu aucun plaisir avec un garçon déjà brisé.

Je me demande… Combien de temps vas-tu réussir à me tenir tête avant de commencer à me supplier, puis combien de temps vas-tu me supplier avant de d'abandonner ? avant de perdre toute dignité puis toute identité… Oui, cela risque d'être fort instructif… J'ai vraiment hâte de commencer, mais cela peut attendre demain, après tout rien ne presse le temps joue avec moi, mieux vaut ne rien précipiter… Tu peux aller te laver maintenant, si tu le désires, profites bien de tes dernières heures de liberté !

Ed se leva et se dirigea calmement vers la salle de bains sur le seuil de laquelle il se retourna avec une expression de défi et d'amusement mêlée.

Ed - Alors bonne chance ! Parce que tu ne réussiras jamais à avoir le dessus sur moi !

M – La question n'a jamais été de savoir si je réussirais, mais en combien de temps…

XXXXX

Uméda prit quelques gouttes du sang du morveux qu'il plaça sous son microscope, si comme tous les gamins ici, il se nourrissait de n'importe quoi, il devait faire des carences ajoutez ça à une certaine dose de douleur et n'importe qui ferait un malaise. Le docteur soupira s'il devait voir cette tête de mule afin de lui apprendre à se nourrir sainement, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir garder son calme indéfiniment.

Il se pencha enfin sur le microscope, puis sortit plusieurs livres en fronçant les sourcils. Quand il trouva ce qu'il cherché, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il blêmit violement, en même temps que les pièces du puzzle s'assemblait dans sa tête.

« Il avait été drogué ! »

FIN

OOOoooOOO

Bon alors si c'est pas comme ça qu'on repère les traces de drogue, je suis désolée mais bon c'est l'idée qui compte. Après tout qu'il l'ait découvert avec un microscope, une centrifugeuse, des rayon X ou que sais-je encore, ça change rien…

Donc oubliez vos réclamations quand au fait que je suis nulle en science et que j'aurais au moins pu me renseigner ! C'est vrai j'aurais pu. Mais, je l'ai pas fait ! Et puis vous auriez pas eu ce chapitre avant un bon moment…

Matsuyama : J'espère que ce dernier chapitre, et plus généralement toute la fic t'as plu !

Aya Sen'sei : Tu trouve que ça finit bien ?

Thoru78 : Voilà ton dernier chapitre tu l'as tant attendu que je te le dédicace spécialement ! Bisous et à la prochaine fic …

Misha : Félicitation pour cette longue reviews, je me rends compte que ce chapitre ne répond pas à toutes tes questions mais il y aura peut-être une suite, sinon je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir était claire sur ce que Roy a entendu ou plutôt vu. Il a vu Maes versait de la drogue dans le verre d'Ed tandis que Fuery faisait diversion et lui a raconté un joli mensonge à propos d'un médicament contre les maux de tête et un colocataire trop têtu pour se soigner devenu imbuvable.

Bll. : Désolée de pas avoir posté avant ton départ en vacances j'ai été un peu longue à écrire ce chapitre… Sans parler du temps que j'ai mis avant de me décider à m'atteler à la tâche. Lol !

mava-chan : Voilà la fin tant attendu !

Bon alors je suis vraiment pas sûre de faire une suite (je vais peut-être laisser votre cerveau l'imaginer plutôt non ? ).

Mais si il y en a une je peux d'ores et déjà vous annoncer :

- Plus, Beaucoup plus de Roy (donc pour les fans…)

- Et au moins un personnage supplémentaire (que peu d'entre vous connaîtront puisqu'il sera tirait du jeu sur DS Apollo Justice.)

Pour « ceux » et celles qui ce sont dit ça sens les devoirs … Félicitation … Je veux votre avis.

J'hésite entre deux personnages Kritoph Gavin et Konrad Gavin (ou Klavier Gavin en anglais) ils sont frères. je vous invite à faire une minuscule recherche sur internet pour les voir… euh les admirer.

Je vais tout de même vous les présenter.

Kritoph Gavin :

32 ans

Avocat de la défense.

En apparence : calme, souriant, serein, mature et toujours très classe en bref le gendre idéal. Sauf que, sans vouloir spolier pour ceux qui voudraient y jouer par la suite, les apparences sont parfois trompeuse.

Konrad Gavin :

24 ans

Procureur et star d'un groupe de rock ultra connu (les Gavinners : référence à son nom.)

Don juan de service, imbus de lui même , souvent sarcastique, se donne un air cool et détendu mais ce n'est qu'une façade, il peut aussi être très borné et un peu capricieux. Mais c'est surtout quelqu'un de fondamentalement bien et juste (et très sexy je dois l'admettre même on a souvent envi de le faire taire (j'essayerais bien une de mes méthodes sur lui..lol) Ps : son frère est moins sexy mais, peut être plus séduisant )

Cela va sans dire que le personnage choisi influencera grandement la fic. Le bien ou le mal. Fin heureuse ou malheureuse… Faites votre choix il n'y en a pas de mauvais… Sauf pour Ed peut-être !

Voilà alors j'attends votre avis ! D'ailleurs je vais peut être écrire un truc court sur eux un de ces jours.

Ps : J'attends déjà les plaintes du genre : « Mais tu nous as dit qu'il l'avait pas drogué… Ouain… Tu nous as menti !!! Méchante va !!! )

Bon déjà j'ai pas menti je n'ai fait que souligné les incohérence de votre raisonnement (et oui ! c'est parce que ça me faisait c…. que vous ayez tout découvert ) mais j'ai jamais dit que c'était pas ça ! d'ailleurs rien que mon argumentation aurait du vous mettre la puce à l'oreille, si ça avait pas été ça je me serait contenter d'un « Non, vous vous plantez grave ! MDR » Au fait n'espérez pas que ça marche pour la suite… Je ferais exprès d'argumenter sur certaines théories fausses juste pour vous induire en erreur…

A Bientôt …


	46. Bonus 3

Chose promise, chose due : voilà donc le point de vue d'Envy sur le Lemon.

Epictète a dit « Ce n'est pas par la satisfaction du désir que s'obtient la liberté, mais par la destruction du désir. »

Esclave des sens partie 2 (Version 2)

Envy se dirigea vers Ed avec un grand sourire, c'était le moment ! Enfin ! Maes lui avait dit en sortant de table que sa proie était prête, servie sur un plateau d'argent, comme promis, Envy avait alors senti un frisson d'anticipation lui parcourir l'échine. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait ça. Quand il avait donné ce délais à son cousin il pensait que ça allait être beaucoup plus rapide. A mainte reprise, il avait cru qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se contrôler et posséder ce charmant petit corps, consentant ou pas, remords ni regret. Mais il avait donner sa parole et il devait s'y tenir, non pas parce qu'il n'avait qu'une parole, mais parce que Maes ferait de sa vie un enfer s'il ne la respectait pas pour une fois. Et, même lui, savait qu'on ne provoqué pas l'ire de son cousin impunément.

E – Une petite balade, ça te tente ? demanda-t-il d'un ton engageant.

Ed – Ok. Répondit Ed dans un soupir las.

Bien que surpris par la lassitude du blond, Envy attrapa sa main et l'emmena dans le parc où ils empruntèrent un sentier peu fréquenté.

E – Quelque chose te perturbe ? Tu n'as pas déblatéré depuis que nous sommes sortis . interrogea le brun.

Ed - Non tout va bien, je me demandais juste pourquoi tu voulais qu'on aille se promener ?

E – Tu m'as promis de me laisser te séduire tu te souviens ? alors je crois que c'est pour te draguer en paix… 'Enfin plutôt pour te sauter en paix' rectifia le brun dans sa tête.

Ed – Oui mais pourquoi justement aujourd'hui ?

'Oui ! aujourd'hui c'est le jour J : j'ai enfin le feu vert de Maes pour m'occuper de ton petit cul !' Mais je peux décemment pas lui répondre ça !

E – On est samedi, c'est plus facile… Il y a quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui ?

Ed - Non pas vraiment. Répondit Ed. C'est… Rien. Répondit Ed dans un sourire sans joie.

Envy se pencha vers lui et frôla doucement ses lèvres des siennes. Maes l'aurait il leurrait, le blond, n'avait pas l'air emballé, c'était donc sa le plateau d'argent promis… Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

E – Tant mieux, viens je vais te montrer un endroit super. Chuchota-t-il avant de s'éloigner entraînant le blond dans son sillage. La respiration haletante de son petit lion derrière lui le fit sourire, peut être que Maes n'avait pas menti pour finir…

Le temps qu'ils mirent pour arriver à la clairière paru à Envy être une éternité tant il était excité et pressé d'y être. Pour tout dire il pensait n'avoir jamais bander aussi fort pour quelqu'un jusqu'à présent et commençais à se demander si une fois suffirais à faire sortir tout se désir qu'il avait pour le blond, ou s'il faudrait qu'il recommence encore et encore avant de s'en lassait, si s'était le cas il faudrait encore qu'il négocie avec Maes. Il haussa légèrement les épaules en observant le petit blond s'émerveiller du paysage féerique, une fois dresser Maes n'hésiterait pas à lui prêter à nouveau.

Envy prit alors le plus petit dans ses bras.

E – Alors tu aimes ? Son sourire s'élargit quand sa cuisse frôla l'érection du blond. Je sens que oui…

Il vit alors Ed baissait la tête en rougissant doucement et le retint par le menton d'un doigt ferme, il voulait voir son expression, ses yeux étaient brillants de désir et d'appréhension mêlés. Ne pouvant plus résister Envy fondit sur les lèvres offertes, dans un baisé qui les emporta tous les deux dans un torrent de volupté. Envy commença à déboutonner la chemise du blond et à la lui enlever tout un le faisant reculer jusqu'à un arbre contre lequel il le plaqua. Il sentit les jambes du blond s'enroulaient autour de sa taille et lui donna un violent coup rein dans un grognement sourd pour écraser un peu plus sa victime entre l'arbre et lui. Il se frotta quelques minutes à ce corps offert en laissant ses mains le découvrir selon le rythme aléatoire de leurs envies. Puis n'en pouvant plus il s'écarta du tronc emportant son précieux fardeau avec lui et l'allongea sur l'herbe fraîche de cette fin de printemps. Fébrilement il déboutonna le jeans de son vis à vis et le fit glisser ainsi que le boxer le long des jambes imberbes et douces. Enfin il le força doucement à se retourner, en prenant quelques secondes pour admirer la vue qui s'offrait.

Ed – S'il te plait, continue ! supplia le blond d'une voix faible.

E - T'as vraiment un cul trop sublime pour que je m'arrête. Je compte bien te le défoncer si fort que tu pourra plus marcher normalement pendant une semaine. Répondit le brun en enfonçant un doigt dans la cavité du blond qui écarta un peu plus les jambes en poussant un doux gémissement. Envy plissa les yeux, se pourrait-il qu'il ne soit plus vierge ? non, il le sentait bien trop étroit autour de son doigt pour que ce soit possible. Il entra un deuxième doigt et le cul de blond se m'y a onduler au même rythme que ses doigts semblant en réclamer toujours plus. La mâchoire Envy se serra à mesure que l'idée d'avoir était trompé se faisait plus forte dans son esprit. Le troisième doigt entra brutalement d'ans l'espoir de faire vraiment mal et il ne contrôla plus sa rage en voyant le petit blond se cambrer violement pour s'empaler plus profondément dessus. Il retira sans douceur ses doigts et déboutonna vivement son jeans pour sortir son sexe et le plaça à l'entrée du blond qui cessa immédiatement de protester d'être ainsi délaisser. Il inspira un grand coup avant de s'enfoncer sans ménagement, d'un coup de rein sec, dans l'anus du blond qu'il sentit se déchirer autour de lui. Un sourire éclaira de nouveau son visage.

E – Je connais cette drogue. Murmura-t-il dans un soupir en amorcent les premiers coups de rein en changeant d'angle de pénétration pour trouver le point sensible de sa victime, qu'il devinait maintenant pas si consentante que ça, cette constatation l'excita encore plus et il redoubla bientôt ardeur. Si bien que Ed ne tarda pas à jouir suivi de prêt par son bourreau que les crispations de son anus avaient emporté dans l'extase. Envy s'écroula, à bout de souffle, sur lui. Il reprit pendant quelques minutes sa respiration avant de se relever et de réajuster son jean, il se retourna alors vers Ed, et alluma une cigarette en observant un moment le spectacle magnifique qui s'offrait, sans pudeur, à son regard avide. Un filet de sang et de sperme s'écouler des fesses son compagnon de jeux qui semblait vouloir rester dans cette position obscène qu'on aurait dit faite pour lui, Il dit alors d'un ton nonchalant en expulsant une bouffée de fumer.

E – Merci, tu as vraiment été parfait.

Avant de s'en aller sans un regard en arrière.

FIN.

OOOoooOOO

Matsuyama : Bien sûr qu'Ed va se battre, il le dit lui même ! Mais cela va-t- il suffire contre quelqu'un comme Maes ? Rien n'est moins sûr…

Misha : L'amour se voit pas au premier coup d'oeil et j'avoue que je pensais en mettre un peu plus au début. Mais yen a quand même en quantité infinitésimal je te l'accorde. Mais quand même ! par exemple entre Envy et Maes. Ok c'est pas l'amour avec un grand A, mais il s'aiment comme des frères et se font mutuellement confiance. Et Roy est fou amoureux d'Ed…

Bll. : Pour répondre à ta question : Maes voyant le délais fixé par Envy arrivé à expiration à décidé de droguer Ed pour le forcer à accepté de coucher avec Envy.

Thoru78 : « De toute façon, ils l'ont vu eux même, le seul moyen de le faire obéir c'est de le droguer... » Ne soit pas si sûre de toi, Maes a jouer les gentil (plus ou moins bien) pour endormir la confiance d'Ed, mais le fait qu'il est dévoiler son vrai visage prouve qu'il est sûr de sa puissance (et sans doute à juste titre) en plus le fait de ne plus avoir à se cacher le rends vraiment dangereux. Tu choisi Kristoph ? n'est pas faire tomber se pauvre Ed de Caribe en Silla ? Pauvre chou avec des alliées comme vous il à plus besoin d'ennemi !

poulpe1er : Ravie que cette fic t'ai plus.

Lapsycopate : J'espère que t'as pas inondée ton clavier… Je veux une Reviews !

Maintenant ma pub j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic (sur Harry Potter) vous la trouverai sur mon profil : Elle s'appelle « l'Héritier des Blacks » et vous y découvrirai le jeune et beau et excitant et bandant d'après certains Lestat Lestrange.

A bientôt !


End file.
